Eagle102: On Magicless Skies
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Emma and the others are left with the task of finding not only the eye of Bartleby, but also their missing friend Madeline. Mysteries also surround the sudden departure of Carter Black and all the answers seem to lie in the heart of Skull Island. Where is the eye of Bartleby? What does the Armada want with it? And will Maddie and Luke ever get their wedding?
1. Prologue

Madeline awoke to the sound of footsteps marching closer. She didn't know where she was and when she looked around, was shocked to find herself in a cell. Iron bars locked her inside the tiny cell. She sat on a splintery, wooden bench that hung from the wall by giant, rusty chains. Her hair was a mess; the once-neat braid was coming almost completely undone and her hat was missing. _How did I get here?_ She thought, remaining calm. _All I can remember is fighting with Issy when she came out and Malistaire said she betrayed the Spiral._ She stood and turned around to see what seemed to be a porthole on the wall. Outside she saw a beautiful blue sky and little islands in the distance. _I must be on a ship,_ she figured. _But where am I going?_ "Enjoying the view?" A voice inquired. Before she even turned around, Madeline knew it was Issy.

"What is this?" Madeline asked as she slowly turned to face her betrayer. Issy wore a black cloak over what Madeline thought looked like Mooshuian armor and Issy's red hair was cut differently, it started out shorter in the back and came down longer, to the chin, in the front. It was straight and beautiful as ever, but her icy, blue, cat eyes shot daggers at Madeline. She'd never seen such a hateful glare before and Issy's tiger ears laid low with irritation. _What has become of her? Where has my old friend gone?_ Madeline wondered.

"What do you think it is?" Issy hissed. "A sorcerer of your skill and power will be a of great value to an order such as the Armada. They'd pay a hefty price for someone like you." Madeline's jaw gaped open.

"Y-you're selling me to the Armada?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Duh," Issy spat. "They'll use you for your powers and knowledge of that pitiful realm and then leave you to rot in your cell until you're nothing but a pile of bones." Madeline met her old friend's eyes with a sorrowful, green gaze. She walked closer to the bars and grabbed one of them, the metal cold to the touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Madeline asked her, spirits sinking and heart breaking.

"You stole everything from me," Issy growled. "You always bested me at everything, killed my beloved pet and injured my brother, and you even ended up with the guy you liked. Heh, guess you're not getting that wedding now." She smirked coolly. Maddie swallowed, throat tightening.

"D-David wasn't my fault," she said, choking up. "And I never meant to be better than you at anything."

"Don't say his name!" Issy yelled in fury. Sadness clouded her blue eyes for a second, but returned with a fierce fire. She balled her hands into fists and shook one at Maddie stepping towards the bars. "You did this to me and now it's time I give you a little taste of your own medicine." Madeline felt tears welling in her eyes, but she did her best to fight them. She looked at Issy with a weary compassion.

"What happened to you?" She asked her softly. "You were so kind, funny, outgoing, but now you're not the Issy I remember. Why have you let jealousy corrupt your beauty? I miss you, Issy."

"No you don't," she said. She moved her cloak to reveal a sword hanging to her side and grabbed the hilt. "Jealousy hasn't corrupted me one bit. I was never meant to be a wizard. I have the blood of a pirate running through my veins. That's the one thing you'll never be better than me at." Issy's hateful gaze dropped to the floor. Madeline stared at her. _Where is the one I used to deem my little sister? Is she still in there?_

"Issy, you don't have to do this," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I still love you, little sister." Issy turned her livid gaze back to Madeline, the blue fire blazing.

"Shut up! I hate you!" She screamed at her. "Say goodbye you perfect little angel, your light is about to die forever! This time Luke can't save you! Soon, you'll be the Armada's slave and not my problem!" With that, Issy turned and stormed out of the room furiously. Madeline sank to her knees, grabbing the bars with both of her hands and leaning her head against them, sobbing. _Emma, Luke, someone, please save me._


	2. Chapter 1

Emma sat in the little hospital room by herself, her weary gaze staring up at the ceiling above her. She was still stunned by the shock of Issy's betrayal and also of Maddie's disappearance. Her mind raced with questions as she was brought back to the battle. Where was Madeline? Where was the eye of Bartleby? Why had Issy betrayed them?

A sickening feeling had set in her stomach and her heart ached as she remembered what Issy said to her before she left. "I just worry about you. When we talked, it was like you were an angel or something. Like a real angel from Heaven sent down to comfort me. I felt bad for what I'd done for the first time. I regretted things. I just wanted a second chance." A tear streaked down Emma's face and she sank further in anguish. _Was it ever true?_ She wondered. _Did she ever regret anything?_ She sniffled. _If what she said was true, why did she betray the Spiral? I don't know if I can ever forgive her for this._ A small sob escaped her lips. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I have to find Maddie," she told herself, voice distorted with emotion. Worry began to settle in at the realization that she had no idea where to start searching. What if Issy took her? Where would Issy be taking her to? What if Issy had the eye of Bartleby? Why would she have taken that? There were too many unanswered questions. Emma turned her face toward the window of the room. _She could be anywhere in the Spiral. Anywhere at all._

Her heart lurched as she remembered that night she vowed to herself to do for Maddie what she couldn't do for Lin. _A promise I haven't kept,_ she thought. _But even if it takes me years, I'll find her and bring her back to Wizard City and I will have my revenge._ With another vow, determination filled her soul. _Where should I start? Would the guardians in Libra know where she is? It may be worth a try. I need to speak with Bartleby. Would he even know Maddie?_ She sighed and turned back over, closing her eyes gently and sinking deep into sleep.

The golden path illuminated before her, revealing the way to the guardians' camp. She jogged down the path intently. _I hope this works._ Her heart began to beat a little faster as she ran. She slowed to a stop before the great tree that hid the village. Its branches stood still mighty and long, but Emma could see it was tinted a dark, evil green now. _Is this because of what Malistaire has done?_ She wondered with a pang of guilt. _I have to find that eye. First Maddie, then the eye._

She stepped closer to the tree and circled around to the other side while staring up at the maze of branches above her. She was surprised not to find Ajax perched up above, but dismissed the idea that it could mean something bad. She could see the clearing wide open now.

For the first time, she noticed the differences in the atmosphere between the rainforest and the clearing. While the forest was gloomy, dark, and moist, the clearing was bright, sunny, and very lively. It also seemed they didn't have the same skies, but Emma couldn't make out the sky with the forest's trees overhead. She assumed it was the same as the clearing's soft blue that welcomed all who entered.

She walked into the clearing, sun shining down on her and looked around the camp as she subconsciously walked toward Bartleby's tent. Everyone seemed to be about their regular business, nothing seemed to be amiss. She didn't spot Blossom anywhere, so she guessed she may be in Bartleby's tent assisting him, or in her own working with spells. Emma sighed and continued on.

Bartleby's tent was wide open, so Emma just stepped inside. She looked to the left, where Bartleby sat on his bed, reading a book that lay in his armored lap. She winced when she saw the eyepatch that covered his missing eye. His brown hair fell, covering most of it, but she could still make it out, a painful reminder of their reality. At first, Bartleby didn't notice her, but as soon as he lifted his head, he smiled wearily and closed his book, setting it beside him on the bed. He stood and bowed to her. "Lady Feathersong, what brings you here?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you know Madeline Greenhaven?" Emma asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Madeline Greenhaven?" Bartleby repeated the name thoughtfully, straightening up. "Ahh yes, the Serene Sorceress."

"Serene Sorceress?" Emma said, her turn to repeat.

"Yes, Lady Greenhaven as well as the other three Guardians of Balance, the four wizards who's purpose is to keep balance in the Spiral, each have their own title. Stephanie Ravensong, who I'm sure you've heard of due to her flaunting her power around, making a name of herself in the Spiral."

"Yes, I'm a friend of her sister." Emma nodded.

"She is known as the Master Sorceress for she is the most powerful sorceress in the Spiral, besides Merle Ambrose himself. I'm sure you've heard the title as well." Bartleby said, a twinge of disproval etched in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Lady Greenhaven is known as the Serene Sorceress, due to her usually calm nature."

"I see," Emma said. "But do you know where she is?" She asked hopefully. "When we fought Malistaire, she was stuck battling a storm wizard, Issy Rosetiger, the one who told Malistaire about Libra, and Madeline went missing. We can't find Issy either. I'm worried that something terrible has happened." A grim expression clouded Bartleby's face at the mention of Issy Rosetiger.

"Rosetiger, that is a name I have not heard in a long time." He said, dryly.

"D-do you know her?" Emma stuttered. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time. I should've seen this betrayal coming." He shook his head sadly. "No, I've not seen Madeline Greenhaven for days, which is concerning. She usually comes here every day, unlike the other Guardians. She takes her job very seriously."

"Oh," Emma sighed, her gaze dropping. _What will I do now?_ She wondered, disheartened. _If Bartleby doesn't even know where she is, who could know? Where will I even begin?_ Her throat tightened. _I may never find her._

"I'm sorry, Lady Feathersong." Bartleby apologized. "If I could help, I would."

"There's nothing you can do," Emma shook her head, eyes watering. She forced herself to meet his eye, the blue, a sea of melancholy.

"I almost forgot," Bartleby said, changing the subject. "Apollo wants you to take Ajax with you as a guardian. He knows that, combined with Princess Feathersong's power, you are virtually invincible, but he insists that Ajax tag along with you. He can be of good use."

"Where is Ajax?" Emma asked, perking up.

"I am here." Ajax spoke, causing Emma to jump. She turned to see him perched on one of the chairs that surrounded Bartleby's table. The eagle was clearly unhappy about his new charge.

"Ok, then." Emma nodded, unsure what to say. She turned back to Bartleby.

"Good luck, Lady Emma. I am certain you'll find Madeline, as well as my eye." He said.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I promise I will."


	4. Chapter 3

Emma blinked open her brown eyes. The hospital room was still, but the curtains hung open to reveal the beautiful night sky of Marleybone. A silhouetted shape stood before the window and Emma could tell that it was Luke. He stared outside the window and she wondered what he was doing there. She couldn't see his face, but from his stance, she could tell he was distraught.

"L-Luke?" She finally asked, sitting up. He didn't move at the sound of her voice and for a minute didn't say a word. _Is he ok?_ Emma wondered. _What is he doing here?_

"It's my fault she's gone." He finally spoke, his deep voice cracking with emotion.

"What? But there was no way for you to-"

"Shut up!" He shouted angrily, pounding a fist down on the window sill. Emma flenched at his anger. He breathed heavily for a moment, as if to control himself. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I just don't want to hear it. She's going to be my wife and already I've shown her I'm not a good husband. I promised myself I would protect her no matter what and look what happened. I've failed her." Emma stared at him, compassion griping her heart.

"That's inevitable, Luke, you're being way too hard on yourself. You can't expect yourself to be able to do all these things."

"But I have to. Maddie is the light of my life and I have to protect that light. You just don't understand." He shook his head, now leaning on the window sill, the palms of his hands gripping the edge.

"I can try," Emma offered. He shook his head.

"I grew up in Dragonspyre." He started. "I was an orphan and I lived on the streets. I never had anyone and no one ever cared. I felt empty because I was alone and I wondered if I was a mistake. I was never loved and often wondered if love even existed."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Maddie changed all of that," he continued. "As soon as I met her, she lit up my world like no one ever has. I told her about my life and she took me in and showed me love for the first time in my life. She saved me and now I have to save her."

"We will find her, Luke." Emma assured him. He turned to face her quickly. Her heart lurched when she saw his disheveled, weary expression. She could tell his face was stained with tears, even in the dim moon light.

"We have to." He said. Emma nodded. _He really does love her._

"I promise we will find her." Emma repeated. Luke nodded and turned back to peer out the window.

"I'll never forgive myself if we don't." Luke uttered quietly. Emma's heart lurched once more and she turned her gaze to the stars that hung over Marleybone. _What have you done Issy? Why have you ripped her apart from him?_

Emma emerged outside the trunk of Bartleby and into the familiar light of Ravenwood. The group had decided to leave Marleybone shortly after Emma had waken in order to tell Ambrose everything that had happened. Ravenwood was the same as when they had left. Same dorm towers to the right and left to the same, old tunnel that led into the Commons and the same fence sectioned off Bartleby from the rest of the campus and the same magical schools circled around it. Nothing seemed to have changed, not even the students going to and from the tunnel. All was as it had been. Emma did notice a small difference, however, a small group had begun to gather by the opening of the fence. At first, she thought they were looking at Bartleby, but with a grunt from Luke, she realized they were looking at them with giant, welcoming smiles and waves."Why are they gathering?" Krystal voiced their thoughts aloud as they stood in front of Bartleby. Emma opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she saw two familiar faces. Angela and Jen were making their way to the group, pushing through the small crowd gathered in order to join them. "Congrats you guys!" Jen said as she embraced Anna. Anna didn't return the embrace, but just stood with a long face. "Ambrose told the entire school you went to go defeat Malistaire and since you aren't dead, you must have!" Jen explained with a small giggle, letting go of Anna. Angela stood a little farther back with arms crossed and an indignant expression. The pink haired girl didn't say anything. Emma's heart sank. _They must not realize that Maddie is missing, but would they even care?_ Then Emma noticed that the crowd had begun cheering. They whooped and shouted for their victory, causing Emma to feel even worse. _Maddie deserves as much applause as we do, I can't celebrate without her hear._ "Did you leave Issy behind?" Angela finally spoke, gritting her teeth. Emma's jaw dropped and Krystal and Anna just stood still. _After all we've been through, and she's still going on with this petty drama._ "Shut up, Angela!" Luke shouted at her lividly. Emma jumped at his sudden outburst and watched as he marched up to her, getting close to her face and waving his fist at her. His face was distorted with a glare that could kill and redder than a fire elf's garments. "You have no idea what we've been through!" He yelled at her. "Issy is a traitor! This is all _her_ fault."

"Stop lying, Luke! You're just saying that because Maddie brainwashed you! Just admit it, you really don't like Maddie! The only reason you're with her is because you feel sorry for her! No one would actually want to date Maddie. At least, not a sane person." Angela said. Emma gasped and thought she heard a small sob come from Anna. Jen's eyes widened and Krystal crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear, Angela!" Luke shouted, his voice loud enough for the crowd to hear. He looked as if he might explode with anger. "Don't you dare insult her! I _love_ Maddie and I'm glad she's my fiancé! Issy is the reason we're even in this mess! Stop digging your nose into places it doesn't belong. Issy _took_ Maddie! She was _helping_ Malistaire! Don't you get it? Issy is a _traitor._ " The last word seemed to echo through the trees and caused a tense silence to fall upon Ravenwood. Even the crowd went silent. Angela stood staring at Luke, but not saying or doing anything. Emma stood still as well, unsure what to do. "I-Issy took Maddie?" Jen turned a confused look to Krystal who nodded slowly. With that, Luke turned and stormed off to the dorms, pushing through the crowd rudely.

"I-I'm sorry." Jen said gently, meeting Emma's eyes. Emma simply shook her head and started into the crowd, ignoring the cheers that started up again. She just needed to talk to Ambrose.

 **Guess what you guys?! I found out that Issy Rosetiger is on Fanfic! She's SpookyFritschay!**


	5. Chapter 4

Emma led the others into the Commons, leaving the crowd that had gathered behind. She sighed as they walked down the path. "We need to tell Ambrose everything that happened. He may know how to find Maddie." She stated.

"He probably already knows considering the crowd that stopped to join us." Krystal pointed out.

"Either way, he needs to know Maddie is missing."

"Anna?" Krystal asked and Emma turned to see the two had stopped at the round intersection that was right in front of the Ravenwood tunnel.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Emma inquired, concerned. Anna shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I just need some rest after everything that's happened. Are you two ok if I just head back to the dorms?" Anna said, voice heavy with emotion. She didn't look good. Her green eyes were glazed with tears yet to fall and her face was paler than usual. She looked exhausted.

"Of course," Krystal answered.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Anna said and turned to head back towards Ravenwood.

"Right," Emma nodded. "Let's go."

Ambrose sat at his desk, as usual. In his right hand, he held a feathered quill and he was hunched over a single piece of paper. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice Krystal and Emma enter. "Headmaster Ambrose?" Krystal spoke, getting his attention. The old wizard lifted his head and peered at them. A welcoming smile crossed his face and he sat up straight, laying down the quill.

"Miss Ravensong, Miss Feathersong welcome back. Was your quest successful?" He greeted them formally.

"Yes, we successfully defeated Malistaire." Krystal answered, standing tall. "And we discovered that Issy Rosetiger was aiding Malistaire."

"Headmaster," Emma sighed. "Madeline Greenhaven is missing." Emma looked at the headmaster, meeting his eyes as he nodded solemnly.

"This is troubling news." He said.

"Maddie fought Issy while the rest of us fought Malistaire, and Issy has gone missing as well," Krystal informed him.

"I-I think she kidnapped Maddie." Emma told him, gaze dropping to the floor. Ambrose continued to nod as a disheartening silence sat in. _Will he even know what to do? Not even the Guardians knew, why do I expect him to know?_ Emma's hope was beginning to fade as the silence grew. It seemed to last an eternity until the headmaster finally spoke, "Miss Ravensong, may I have a word with Miss Feathersong in private?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Krystal agreed and turned and left the room, the door closing softly behind her. Ambrose cleared his throat.

"I knew the day would come when Issy finally broke," he admitted.

"Y-you knew?" Emma questioned with confusion, looking up at him.

"It was merely a prediction, but I noticed Issy's jealousy like noticing storm clouds looming above. I was wondering when she was going to do something and what it would be."

"Oh." Emma lowered her gaze once more. Ambrose sighed.

"We will search for Madeline, but for now, you four must rest and maybe even return to your studies." He instructed. Emma's gaze snapped back up at him quick. She thought about Luke and what he had told her at the hospital. Determination filled her soul as she began to argue.

"But we can't! What if she's in danger? What if she ends up... dead?"

"I understand your concern," Ambrose met her outraged gaze. His voice remained calm and steady. "But the best thing we can do for Miss Greenhaven, for now, is wait. We will find her, but we need to know where to look and that will take time to figure out."

"But-"

"Trust me." Ambrose pleaded gently. Emma's mouth gaped open to argue one last time, but instead she sighed in defeat.

"Yes, sir."

"Now go, rest up. We'll celebrate your accomplishments later. I know the student body will love any excuse to get out of class for a day." The headmaster grinned mischievously as if to cheer her up. Emma nodded sadly and turned to leave, but the headmaster stopped her. "Did anyone find out?" Ambrose inquired, his voice serious.

"No, Headmaster. Libra is still safe." Emma assured him bitterly.

"Good. Maddie would want it this way." Ambrose said. Emma sighed and left the office. _Maddie would want it this way._


	6. Chapter 5

_Maddie would want it this way._ Ambrose's words still echoed through Emma's mind, through her soul, as she entered her dorm room. It was empty. There was no one sitting on the bed opposite Emma's and no one to greet her with a kind smile. Her heart sank at the sight. The emptiness she felt inside was beyond words. She sighed and walked over to her bed, her footsteps echoing against the walls, a painful reminder of her reality. She sat down on the soft, cushioned edge of her bed. She looked at Maddie's bed; it was exactly as the redhead had left it. _I don't know how I'll be able to handle being alone tonight,_ she thought. _I've grown used to the fact that I share a room with someone I've come to call friend. I don't know if I can sleep knowing she may be somewhere cold, somewhere dangerous, or even laying asleep to never wake up._ She shook the thought away. _That won't happen, we'll find her and she will be perfectly fine and she'll have her wedding and she and Luke will have ten kids._ She chuckled at the thought of ten little Lukes and Madelines running around Wizard City. _Yeah,_ she told herself, a warm smile curling on the edges of her lips. She looked at Maddie's side of the room again, everything nice and neat. She noticed a green notebook tucked away underneath Maddie's bed. She looked at it curiously, remembering the time she'd walked in on the sorceress writing in the notebook. She wondered what was in it. _Would Maddie be mad if I took a peak?_ She wondered. She stood and walked over to the bed, squatting down and picking the notebook up from under the bed. She sat on Maddie's bed and fingered the pages. She opened to a random page and began to read;

 _March 16,_

 _Gosh, I can't stand Angela! She always has to rub it in my face that Professor Wu likes her better than me. What does it even matter? I'm Professor Wethersfield's star pupil! I have a bright future ahead of me and that's all that matters._

She chuckled at the entry. _At least she isn't brought down by it,_ Emma thought. She read on;

 _May 20,_

 _I'm glad school is ending today. It's super early, but I'm ready for a break after everything that's happened. I'm glad they've decided to end the year early, but I'm sad that I won't be seeing Luke until he gets back from Dragonspyre and I from Grizzleheim. He has been such a big help. He told me today that my smile lights up his universe. He's so sweet and amazing!_

Emma smiled. _Aww, that's so sweet,_ she thought. She stopped when she saw the last entry on the page. The date read October 30, the day she arrived at Ravenwood. She sighed and read the entry;

 _October 30,_

 _After praying and praying, the day has finally come! I finally got a new roommate! I'm never going to be alone again! I'm so happy! Her name is Emma and she's a Theurgist. She's super nice and I feel like I can finally get through the nights! Maybe she can help me with the guilt. Maybe she can give me a third chance. Maybe she can show me that coming here wasn't a mistake._

Emma quickly closed the notebook at the sound of rapping at the door. She hid it under the bed and wiped away the small tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

"Emma? A-are you there?" A voiced called from the door.

"Yes! Come in!"

* * *

 **Are you blushing yet, Tvtable84509? XD**


	7. Chapter 6

Anna entered Emma's dorm, her eyes weary and red. Emma watched as she silently came in and took a seat next to her on Maddie's bed. Anna yawned. "I cried myself to sleep and took a short nap." She explained. "This is all just stressing me out a little."

"Oh," Emma said, mind too focused on hiding Maddie's journal. She felt a twinge of guilt that she had read it. Anna glanced at the notebook, still in Emma's lap.

"What is that?" She asked.

"N-nothing," she lied, slipping it under the bed, where Maddie had kept it safe.

"Oh," Anna looked back at the floor boards of Emma's dorm. Emma looked at her with concern.

"Ar-are you ok?" She asked kindly. Anna shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I'm really happy we saved the Spiral, but Malistaire was once my professor and it kinda hurts to know he's dead. He was a really nice guy and Issy just... And Maddie... It's just all too much." Anna shook her head. Emma nodded knowingly. Anna sighed. "If only Maddie were here to make me some tea." Emma smiled. "I just need some rest," Anna said to her. "Can I dorm with you tonight? I know you're going to be alone and Heather, my roommate, is ok with me staying with you, so can I?"

"Uh, sure," Emma met her eyes. That's when the realization hit her that she _would_ be alone if not for Anna. She would be completely on her own.

"Thanks," Anna said, standing. She looked at Emma. "I know this is hard, but we will find her."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Emma sighed and looked at the floor.

"Well, what would you rather us say?"

"Maybe something like 'don't worry she'll be fine' or 'Maddie will take care of herself.'" Emma shrugged.

"Oh, the reason we're not saying that is because you _should_ be worried. Maddie may be powerful, but she doesn't have the heart to even swat a fly, let alone take Issy down. She only truly uses her power when absolutely necessary." Anna informed her. "Or when she's really angry." She laughed nervously.

"That's reassuring," Emma stated sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for," Anna chuckled, cheering up. "Say, you wanna get some dinner?" Emma smiled.

"Sure that would be nice." She agreed and stood, following the blond girl as they left the dorm. _At least I have the others to help me. I know we'll find her. I just know it._


	8. Chapter 7

"I wonder where Luke and Krystal are," Anna voiced her thoughts aloud as she and Emma strolled through Shopping District. The brunette shrugged.

"Krystal left when Ambrose asked to speak to me alone. I don't know where she went after that."

"What did he have to say to you?" Anna met her eyes. "Did you tell him about you passing out?"

"I forgot about that," she answered, wide-eyed. "No, I didn't tell him. He just asked a few questions is all."

"Oh," Anna's gazed dropped to the path she walked on. They entered the bustling Wizard City cafe as the dinner crowd gathered. Emma spotted Krystal sitting close to the door at a booth to herself. She was busily writing something down and Emma figured the blond was doing something for Ambrose.

"There you are, Krys!" Anna said as they approached her. Krystal lifted her blue gaze up at the two.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Anna? I don't like being called Krys!"

"Sorry," Anna said sincerely. "I keep forgetting. Can we sit with you?"

"I don't see why not," Krystal nodded, closing her notebook. Anna scooted into the booth opposite of Krystal. Emma peered across the cafe, looking at all who had taken their place in the small building. It was quite crowded and she began to feel a little self-conscious. That's when she noticed something moving outside one of the windows. An odd feeling settled inside of her. _What is that? I need to go check._ "I'll be right back, ok?" She said and left, without glancing back at them. They were both deep in conversation, so Emma assumed they wouldn't even notice. She exited the cafe, pushing past other wizards entering. She turned the corner, passing the wand shop. She stepped closer to the side of the building, where a tree stood and she peered up into the branches. That's when she spotted Ajax. The eagle shifted slightly and peered down at her with the same glaring, yellow eyes. "It's you," she said, remembering what Bartleby had told her about Apollo's decision. Ajax stayed perched and unmoving. He didn't say anything. Emma crossed her arms. "I forgot about Apollo's arrangement." Her gaze fell to the ground.

"The human mind is often forgetful. You are nothing like the princess for this reason." Ajax finally said. Emma looked up at him quizzically.

"Why are you always so rude to me?" She asked to no answer. "You always talk down to me while everyone else treats me like a queen. What's your problem? Am I not what you wanted, or something?" When Ajax still didn't answer she grunted a "whatever" and turned to leave.

"My words are few for there aren't many things I have to say." Ajax answered, bringing Emma to a halt. She looked back at him. "I speak the blunt truth. I do not know any other way to speak."

"Oh," Emma muttered.

"Forgive me if you took it in vain, my Lady. It was unintended. If I am harsh, it is for good reason." He explained, his expression unchanging. "Go, now. Your friends await you."

"But-" Emma started to say, a little taken aback by Ajax's revelation. He didn't say anything and she decided to just go back inside the café as he'd said.

* * *

"I've lived in Wizard City all my life and even now, I still don't like the food." Krystal stated as the three trekked to Elik's Edge.

"Why?" Anna inquired curiously, looking up at the tall blond.

"It's too plain to me," Krystal explained. Emma watched as they continued their conversation. "I grew up eating that stuff, I'd rather try something different."

"Well, I love Wizard City food," Anna stated, looking ahead. "It's different from the cuisines- or so that hag at the orphanage would call them- that we ate in Wisteria. I just enjoy the uniqueness of each world."

"Well, Wizard City is lame to me, but I do love it because it's my home." Krystal shrugged. Emma smiled at that. _I miss Mooshu, speaking of home. I wonder how my parents are doing._ The group rounded the corner that led to Elik's Edge, but they stopped when they saw who sat on the stone barrier; Luke. He didn't face them, but Emma could tell from his slouched shoulders that he was distraught. He was turned completely towards the skyway, feet hanging over the other side of the barrier and gazing out into the reddening sky.

"It's Luke," Anna said softly.

"He must be thinking about Maddie," Krystal noted. "This is where he proposed to her, after all."

"Yeah," Anna nodded. Emma's heart filled with sorrow at the sight. Seeing Luke sitting there, gazing helplessly into the skyway, hurt worse than the realization that this was all real.

"I-I feel so bad for him," Anna said, voice cracking with emotion.

"The only thing we can do for him is find Maddie. That's the only thing we can do to help him." Krystal told her calmly. "Now, let's head back to the dorms, he may not want us to see."

"Yeah," Anna sniffled. Emma turned to follow them, but kept looking back at heartbroken Luke. She sighed. _This may be the place he proposed,_ she thought. _But that marriage may never come._


	9. Chapter 8

Emma closed the door behind Anna as she entered the dorm she shared with Maddie. It shut with a quiet click. Emma turned and took a seat on the edge of her bed, slipping her boots off and as Anna stretched. "I'm glad what happened, happened," she said, her hands on her hips. Emma looked up at her. "I mean, I'm not happy about Maddie getting kidnapped or anything, but I'm glad that she at least helped us save the Spiral."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, brown eyes meeting Anna's green eyes.

"I know it's what Maddie would want," Anna said.

"Ambrose said that exact same thing," Emma recalled the conversation from earlier that day. Anna shrugged.

"It's true," she sighed. Anna walked over to Maddie's bed and took a seat. Emma sat cross-legged on her own bed as they talked. "I wish Issy hadn't betrayed us. I always thought she was a good friend. I knew she got pretty jealous of people sometimes, but I didn't think it would get to this point." She admitted.

"Oh," Emma met her eyes again. Anna's eyes stared at the floor, distant.

"We weren't super close, but she and I were good friends. She could always make me laugh. She made me smile when no one else could. She was extremely generous, too." Anna went on. "I know she betrayed us, but I can't just forget the good things she did. If- when we find Maddie, I want to get past everything that happened. I just want to be friends again." She sighed.

"Th-that's really kind of you," Emma said, not quite sure what to say. Anna chuckled.

"I'm just being honest. I do miss Issy." She said. She yawned. "But I don't want that to weigh me down. Let's change the subject."

"O-ok," Emma said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "Do you like unicorns?"

"Unicorns?" Emma repeated, looking at her.

"Yeah!"

"I guess," Emma answered honestly.

"I dream of having a unicorn ranch," Anna told her. "I'd have red unicorns, blue unicorns, yellow unicorns, green unicorns, and purple unicorns! I'd raise them and keep them as pets."

"Wow, I didn't know those existed." Emma admitted. Anna laughed.

"What? Do you not have unicorns in Mooshu?"

"Well, we have ki-rins. They're kind of like unicorns." Emma told her. Anna raised a brow.

"Never heard of 'em." She said, blankly. Emma smiled. "Well, I'll just have to add that to my bucket list, 'find out what a ki-rin is.'" Emma laughed.

"We should be getting to bed soon." Emma noted.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Anna yawned. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem," Emma said politely. _I should be thanking you,_ she thought.

"Good night, Emma." Anna said as she lay down on Maddie's bed, tucking under the covers and turning over.

"Good night, Anna."


	10. Chapter 9

"Maddie doesn't really want to be your friend, you know," Angela commented, giving Emma a sly look. Emma had decided to sart back up at Ravenwood early, considering she really didn't have much else to do and that Ambrose might not allow her to go searching for Madeline. "She'll be your friend simply to make herself looked good," the pink haired girl went on. "I, of all people, should know. She used me the most."

"In what way?" Emma looked at her with a threatening expression. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, she was my friend to make herself look good. I knew she never liked me from the beginning, but she played the part so others would think she was a saint."

"Oh really?" Emma rolled her eyes and faced the front. "Do you know why she might not have liked you?"

"Why?" Angela asked, her voice tense.

"Because you're a sneaky, little witch who sows trouble among her friends under the guise that she is defending someone." Emma stated bluntly. "If you want people to like you, maybe you should learn not to start drama so much."

"As if," Angela stood, outraged. "I'm not even the one who started the drama in the first place! She did when she hurt Steve and killed Issy's pet! She started the drama."

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now?" Emma asked, turning a furious gaze to the theurgist. Angela's mouth gaped opened, but closed quickly.

"Whatever," She hissed. She grabbed her things and marched to the back, far away from Emma. The brunette sighed. She turned her gaze to Krystal's empty spot. The tall theurgist had decided to take another day off and go shopping or farming in contrast to Emma who was content with going back to class so early. She sighed again. At least I won't have to worry about her anymore. She turned her gaze to the front of the room where Moolinda Wu had taken her place at the Life school podium, ready to start class.

"Good moorning, class." She greeted them. "If you will all stand, we can begin our warm ups."

* * *

Emma emerged from the tunnel into the Shopping District. It was getting late in the day, but she had wanted some time to herself just to take a seat on Elik's Edge and relax. As she trod through the nearly empty streets, the sky above her loomed a beautiful assortment of reds, pinks, oranges, and dark blues as the sun began to set. Emma took her place on the stone barrier that enclosed Elik's Edge and gazed out onto the Spiral. Water rushing from another edge that seemed to be connected to the commons. In the setting sun, the water created a faint rainbow, like a fading ribbon of hope. Emma sighed and turned sideways, propping her foot up on the stone barrier. _First day back and it feels so weird. I hope we find Maddie soon. It just doesn't feel like Ravenwood without her_. She jumped slightly at the sound of movement behind her. She turned to see Ajax who had taken a spot on a tree nearby. He gazed at her.  
"Oh, it's just you," she muttered. Emma turned back to the skyway, silence returning. She started to wonder if Ajax had always been so quiet. He barely ever talked and when he did, it was curt and blunt, almost rude. _I wonder if he's lost anyone close to him before? But who would that have been? Do the people in Libra experience loss the same way we do?_

"You're troubled," Ajax stated. Emma turned to look at him, sitting up straight.

"Am I?" She asked, gaze drifting. Ajax ruffled his feathers slightly as if in response. An awkward silence filled the air again. Unsure of what to say, Emma stood. "I'm going back to my dorm." She informed him. "It's been a busy day." She turned and started in the direction of the Commons.

"Chosen one, do not be weighed down by the past, or dwell too much on the future! Everything will happen accordingly!" Ajax shouted as she walked off. Emma didn't both to turn back around and just kept walking. _I hope you're right._


	11. Chapter 10

"Emma! Emma wake up!" A voice excitedly shouted. Emma opened her eyes slowly as sleep still grasped her mind. She saw Anna standing over her bed, peering down at her with an ecstatic gaze.

"What's wrong?" The theurgist groaned, squinting in the bright light of morning. "Wait," her eyes widened and she sat straight up. "Am I late for class?"

"No, silly!" Anna giggled gleefully. Emma groaned and fell backwards, bouncing on her matress.

"Then what's got you so excited?" She asked, weariness still heavy in her voice.

"We have a clue," Anna announced. Emma cocked a brow.

"A clue?"

"Yes! Luke got a letter today from carter, he knows where Issy is!" Anna eloborated happily.

"But wouldn't a letter take weeks to get here?" She asked skeptically. The necromancer shook her head.

"Not with a wizard," Anna answered. "Ravenwood has it's own mail system. You send letters by magic and they arrive within minutes of being sent!"  
Emma's eyes widened and she quickly sat up, throwing off the cover, and hurrying out of bed. She grabbed her boots and quickly slipped them on.

"Where is Luke?" She inquired hurriedly.

"Last I saw him, he was going to tell Ambrose." Anna informed her. Emma looked up at her, meeting her green gaze. She smiled brightly at the blond.

"Let's go find Luke!"

* * *

Luke was just leaving Ambrose's office, letter in hand, when the two found him. The diviner looked up at them and smiled. He held up the white envolope that held the letter as he walked up to them. "I told her what you said," Anna informed him. His blue gaze fell on Emma.

"This might tell us where maddie is," he told her, expression suddenly serious. "You should read it for yourself." He held out the opened envolope to emma and she took it with care. she opened it up and pulled the letter out and began to read:

 _Luke,_  
 _I'm sorry I disappeared seemingly out of nowhere, but I received some news from back home about my old crew. It was a letter that said that they were in some sort of mess, but I couldn't make out what it all said. I needed to get back quickly, so that's what I did. I've been here in Skull Island this entire time because I haven't been able to find anyone from my old crew, not even my captain. I did find someone else, however, Issy Rosetiger. She's been hanging around here for a few days, but you know she wouldn't say anything to me, she's still not over what happened to David. I'm just telling you this because I find it a little suspicious. It may be nothing, but she's been acting oddly. It's like she's paranoid, or something. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I just wanted to let you know what's been going on. I'll be back soon. I can't miss your wedding, after all. What kind of best man would I be, missing the wedding?_  
 _-Carter_

Emma winced at the mention of their wedding, but her heart was filled with determination. She looked up at Luke, eyes blazing. "We need to go to Skull Island and we need to get there quick."


	12. Chapter 11

Ambrose was a little too eager to let the four go search for their friend. After informing Krystal of all that had happened, the four had talked to ambrose about what they wanted to do and he was ready to let them go. "I know you'll be able to find Miss Greenhaven. My only request is that you stay safe, Skull Island and Wizard City have not made contact with each other in a very long time." He told them.

"We will," Emma promised.

"I know you will," the elderly wizard winked. Emma smiled and the group turned to leave, excited to find their missing friend. A question caused Emma to pause outside the door of Ambrose's office. She looked up at her friends. "Don't we need a Spiral door key to get to Skull Island?" She asked.

"Nope," Krystal answered. "Skull Island doesn't use magic, unlike all the other worlds of the spiral. To get to Skull Island, you have to sail."

"Oh," Emma said, surprised. "But where will we get a ship?"

"Heh, not many people know it, but there's a set of docks right behind the Golem Tower. It's behind a giant door, but it's there." Krystal explained.

"That's what that is?" Anna said, just coming to the realization.

"In that case, we should keep going," Emma said, starting off in the direction of the Golem Tower. "We need to get there as soon as we can."

* * *

The docks that were hidden behind Golem Court were very small and appeared as if no one had been there for a long time. the very edge of the docks were rugged and splintery, broken off at the ends and the sand that it rested on made the edge dangerous to stand on, being very small and slippery. Emma grabbed onto the railing that was left of the bridge cautiously. she peered back at her friends and watched as they joined her, grabbing the roping that stood as the railing. On the end of the dock, tied to the end was a tiny raft of a ship. It looked about as bad off as the docks and it made Emma a little nervous about sailing onto the skyway with. She gulped.

"Well, this looks safe," Anna said sarcastically.

"Wizard City hasn't used ships in years," Krystal stated. "This is a remnant of the past."

"Good thing it's still here."

"Yeah, a few more years and it may be gone." Krystal agreed. Emma walked towards the edge of the docks and grabbed the rope that held the ship to the docks. She pulled the ship closer, surprised at how light it was. Luke looked at her. "Do you know how to sail?" He questioned her.

"No," she admitted nervously.

"I do!" Anna cheered. "I learned when I went questing with Carter that one time."

"Then take the lead, Captain," krystal said playfully. "Get us to Skull Island."

* * *

Anna did know how to fly a ship, but she didn't know how to fly it well. She flew them across Wizard City's blue skyway at rocket speed and coming to abrupt stops every time something moved onto their course. She did, however, get them into the storm gate, only thing was that it didn't work. "Why can't we go in? Why isn't this working?" Anna asked frantically. Luke sighed.

"I knew we were forgetting something," He said. Emma turned her brown gaze to him. "I read once that storm gates need a special stone called a wind stone in order for anyone to pass through."

"Dangit, I forgot about those!"

"Why didn't you say that before?" Krystal asked a little irritated.

"I forgot, too, actually," he answered. "We also need a certain color stone, too."

"Well, what color is it?" Anna questioned, patience growing thin.

"Red," he answered. "And the only thing can think of that has it, are the Fire Fish out in the skyway."

"Then, let's get to it," Emma said. With that, the group sailed out, searching for Fire Fish.


	13. Chapter 12

The group sailed across Wizard City's blue skyway, searching for fire fish. The skyway was completely empty except for the small group of pirates. There were few clouds and the only island in sight was Ravenwood. This made it easier to spot any movement in the distance and they quickly found a group of fire fish wading through the waters. They blazed and burned with a bright red and orange flame. Their eyes were like big, yellow beads and their fins like fans of fire. Emma was prepared to take them on, wanting to get her hands on that windstone as soon as possible. She turned her brown gaze to peer at the others who stoodready as well, when she realized that their raft was too small to fight on. _How are we going to fight these fish if they can't board the ship? We'll have to reach out to them, or do something because this raft is way to small to battle anything on._ Anna brought the ship as close as she could to the fish and droped the anchor, then hopped across the deck and down into the cabins below deck. _Where is she going?_ Emma wondered, but her attention quickly turned to the fish that swam within inches of the ship, mindlessly. "Alright, you guys. Let's take these beasts down for Maddie!" Krystal said and began to sing, the first to cast a spell. An imp appeared and played his pan pipes, sending a flurry of green and orange notes to the fish. The monster barely even flinched at the attack. "What the heck?" Krystal stared at the fiery fish in shock.

"Idiot!" Anna shouted from behind them. Emma turned quickly to face her blond friend. Anna emerged from beneath the ship with a number of weapons in hand. In her right arm she held a spear, a musket, and a staff while in the left she grasped a fancy sword and shield. Krystal turned a daring gaze to Anna. "Idiot?" She growled defenively. Anna sighed.

"You wizards don't have a clue. Here, take a weapon." She said and dropped the weapons lightly on the ship. Emma ducked as a fish flew over head, nearly singeing her scalp. Luke grabbed the musket, Krystal grabbed the spear, and Anna took the staff. Emma picked up the sword and shield, surprised by their weight, and dragged them over to the battle that was soon to begin. "Look you guys," Anna spoke, facing the other three. "To fight sky monsters, you have to think like a sky pirate. The magic of wizards cannot harm beings influenced by spills of magic. Instead, you have to pierce them with weapons, or as I choose, by raising the spirits of the dead." She explained. "But I'll explain more later on, let's get that windstone!" With that, the blond turned and slammed her staff down, color rising as she chanted something under her breath. Emma took a step back, the floor boards groaning as the shield she held rubbed against them. A dark shroud began to rise, consuming Anna and then formed a spear from the dark cloud and shot forth, stabbing the nearest fire fish. Emma's mouth gaped open as the fish fell from the sky. "One down, God knows how many more to go!" Anna cheered.


	14. Chapter 13

Emma was struggling as she swung the sword forward with all her might, barely hitting her opponent. She'd decided to just give up on using the shield and instead, fight with just the sword, but the meant-to-be one handed weapon was still heavier than she could manage. She sighed and heaved, wincing at the sourness in her arms as the sword actually made contact with the fish's flaming flesh. The sword cut through the fish, clean and the fiery monster fell from the sky, dead. Emma wiped the sweat off her forehead. _My first one and I'm already exhausted; this is why I'm not a pirate._ She turned to look at the others who had all taken position onthe very edges of their tiny was to her left, shooting and aiming with precision, hitting every target. Anna was diagnol to Emma. She continued chanting and casting spells with a strange, dark magic. Krystal kept spearing at the fish and hitting them, quickly ending them. They all seemed very well acquainted with their weapons, which made Emma wonder. She turned back in time to see a Fire Fish coming her way, but this one was bigger. She tried to ready the sword as the fish came closer and closer and she began to notice differences between the fish and the rest of the fishes. It was bigger, brighter, and scarier than all the others. On its head was a dot of black that reminded Emma of a sun spot and its eyes were squinted as if in rage. Emma's eyes widened and as it soared close to her, she swung the sword with the little strength she had left, completely slicing off its head. The fish stayed mid-air for a second, long enough for Emma to spot what seemed to be the red windstone caught inside the fish's decapitated body. She lunged forward, grasping it just in time as the body fell to the depths below. She stepped backwards, staring at the dazzling stone. It had the beautiful appearance of a ruby, shiny and crimson. The others didn't notice the windstone until Emma called for their attention. They turned from the battles and all sighed in relief at the sight. "Let's get going then," Krystal said in decision. Anna nodded and hurried to the wheel. Emma dropped her sword and sat back, staring into the stone.

"Nice going," Luke said, holding out his fist for her to bump. She bumped his and smiled as they sailed off.


	15. Chapter 14

The Spiral was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. The sky was covered in millions of colorful stars and windlanes. The worlds of the Spiral orbited around them, making it seem as if they were in the center of it all. Ahead, was Skull Island. The world was like a bubble with a single island that was topped off by a skull that gave it its name. Around it floated misty clouds that led into the world. Emma smiled in wonder at the sight. Luke's expression however, was clouded in worry. "I hope Maddie got to see this," he said solemnly. "Even if she is in captivity, this would have given her hope."

"I wonder what Issy thought when she passed through," Krystal said, sitting and gazing upward with her chin rested on her fist. "I wonder if her dark heart was pierced by this beauty."

"Hey!" Anna turned and glared at Krystal.

"What?" Krystal scrunched her eyebrows in question.

"Issy is a good person and you know it," Anna defended her friend. "You shouldn't speak badly of her."

"What?" Luke stared at her, eyes wild. "How can you say that?"

"You know it's true, Luke," Anna's pleading green gaze met his. Emma stood watching silently. "Issy welcomed Maddie to this school. Issy made this feel like home for her even before you two met. They were best friends! Issy made Madeline the happiest person in the Spiral before you stepped in. You have to at least give Issy that."

"And then she betrayed her," Luke said, iritation rising in his tone.

"Anna, she was a good person, but you have to realize that people change, some for the good and some for the bad. The ones that choose the dark side we have to learn to turn our backs on." Krystal said. Anna met her eyes. Emma's heart sank. She didn't like where this was going.

"Like everyone turned their backs on Malistaire when he needed them most?" Anna growled. Krystal jolted up furiously. "If no one had given up on him, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Tatianna, do you even realize what you're saying? You can't save everybody!"

"But I can try," The necromancer hissed. "Everyone gave up on me in Wisteria and yet I rose from the ashes. Why can't we give Issy that chance?"

"Because she betrayed the Spiral!"

"But at least-"

"Enough!" Luke shouted angrily. The two turned to glance at the diviner. Emma looked to him as well. "Does this even matter? The fact is that she betrayed the Spiral and that's all there is! This argument is stupid. Lets just find Maddie and bring Issy to justice already."

"Fine," Anna grumbled and turned back to face the world they were about to enter. Emma sighed. _What was that about? Why would they argue at a time like this? And why about something so petty?_


	16. Chapter 15

The raft jerked as it pushed through into the new world which was very similar to the one it had just arrived from, however, this world was much more populated by ships of varying sizes and islands of varying sizes. The closest island to the raft was larger than many of the others and was capped off by a skull. Anna sailed the ship in the direction of the island, keeping to the blue windlane. Emma surveyed the skies, watching the ships come and go as they passed their little raft. She felt so small compared to the giant galleons. "That must be expensive," Krystal commented.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, staring at a fancier one that was decorated with gold. It sailed by slower than the others.

"I hope this isn't some kind of wild goose chase, especially for Luke's sake." Krystal said quietly, glancing in the diviner's direction. The boy sat on the edge of the raft, not too far from them. Emma looked on him with compassion, heart aching at the thought that this could be a false lead. "I don't think he would be able to handle it," Krystal sighed, turning around. "We should be there soon enough and when we do, it'll be the end of that scum, Issy Ro-"

"We're going on full speed!" Anna announced in warning. "Hang on tight, this may drag a little!"

It did drag and not just a little, a lot. The force had knocked Emma to the floor, but she had quickly grasped the mast of the ship in order not to fall off. She was just thankful she made it to Skull Island at all. By the time they reached the island, the sun had already begun to set. Luke jumped onto the docks, the last to leave the ship and everyone looked at each other in question. "It's getting late, you guys," Krystal said. "I think we should find some place to stay for the night and then we can-"

"What?" Anna interrupted her, outraged. "We're so close, we can't just stop now!"

"Anna, we can do more tomorrow if we rest today!" Krystal said. "What do you think, Luke?"

"I'm with Anna, I don't want to stop when we're so close to finding Maddie." Luke answered her seriously.

"Emma?" Krystal glanced to her, her blue eyes meeting the burnette's gaze.

"I agree with Luke, actually." Emma answered honestly. Her heart raced at the prospect that they may find Maddie somewhere in the island. Krystal grumbled.

"Well, fine, but nothing good happens in the dark," She glared at Anna and turned to head up the docks. Emma looked at Anna quzzically, but Anna was too focused on staring holes in the back of Krystal's head. The theurgist sighed. _Maybe Krystal was right._


	17. Chapter 16

Skull Island was a tropical little colonial settlement built on a beach that led into a grand court. The group had found their way up to the court by passing by little shops and even what appeared to be a tavern. Two flights of stairs led them up to the court. The court was closed off by a metal gate and all around it were yellow-brick buidlings. A rise uphill brought a staircase before a grand building all the way in the back of the island. It cast a long shadow out over the court in the light of the setting sun and the skies took on shades of red and pink. Emma followed Anna through the court where people stood around chatting and gazing out at the beautiful sky, or training, hitting wooden enemies with their swords, staffs, and spears. Anna wound around a giant stone pillar that can to a point and trickled with water, but Emma could tell it wasn't normal water; it had magical attributes. The necromancer headed up the stairs and the group followed in, taking in all the sights that surrounded them. Anna stopped, glancing to the left and point. "Isn't that Carter?" She asked. Emma turned to see where she pointed to. A masculine figure stood near the stone railing on one side of the court. He wore a red and purple tunic with a brown belt and strap that strectched from his right shoulder to his left hip lined with gold. His sleeves were large and the ends were wrapped around his wrists with golden cuffs. He wore matching red and purple boots that flared out at the top and a red pirate's hat complete with a purple feather and wrap tied around his black hair. Anna hurried over to the boy and confirmed their suspicion. Carter's face lit up as the rest of the group met the two. "Looks like that letter was useful afterall," He observed.

"Very helpful," Luke confirmed with a nod. Carter scrunched his eyebrows in question.

"What's the problem?"

"Madeline has gone missing," Krystal informed him. Carter's mouth gaped open as she explained what happened with Issy, Malistaire, and their missing friend. Carter shook his head in shock. "That's why we came," She finished. "We have to find Maddie and bring Issy to justice." Emma heard a small grunt come from Anna, but listened as the conversation went on.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Carter glanced at Luke who's indignation was present in the way his arms were crossed over his chest and by the pained expression on his face. "Yeah, Issy's here, but she just left. I'm pretty sure she talked with Avery before she did, so she may just be running an errand for him, but why is she here? Do you guys know?"

"No, but that's why we came," Anna answered.

"And why would she have taken Maddie? Could she really have gotten that jealous?" Carter met Emma's eyes and she met his. She could feel her face start to burn when no one answered until finally, Luke said, "That's what we think."

"Hmm," Carter grunted and met his roommate's eyes. "Well, there's no point in standing here talking about it, but it's far too late to sail onto the skies."

"But, we need to find Issy quick!" Anna objected. Carter sighed and stood straight.

"I know," he said, clearing his voice. "But the skies are too dangerous at night. Issy is a fool for sailing this late at night unless she's going to stay the night in Jonah Town or some place nearby. We'll find Issy, don't worry. For now, though, we need to let things be and get some rest."

 _Note: Carter's clothes can be found in the Crown Shop. They are the "Dashing Rogue's Hat," "Dashing Rogue's Gear," and "Dashing Rogue's Spats."_


	18. Chapter 17

Anna had led Krystal and Emma into a tiny dorm-like house. Inside were four beds and a flag that had a white skull and bones painted on it. Anna plopped down on a bed to the left of the door and Krystal took a set on the one next to it. Emma took her place on the bed to the right of the door and sat on the red comforter. She glanced back at the one remaining bed and sighed. She knew that if Maddie were there, that would be her bed. "I'm glad that someone else saw my point," Krystal said haughtily, glancing at Anna from the corners of her eyes from where she sat facing Emma's direction. Anna whirled around, facing Krystal.

"What's your problem?" She asked defensively. Krystal looked at her.

"My problem? Your the one who flipped out when I mentioned Issy!" She said.

"And? Issy was always a good friend to you and now you've turned your back on her as if all the good she has done was for nothing. You know she has a good heart even under all the envy and wrath." Anna defended the diviner.

"But what about what Madeline is going through because of Issy's selfishness? She could be somewhere cold and dark and all your worried about is finding Issy so that you two can be reconciled!" Krystal went on.

"I want to find Maddie as much as you do, but what about Issy? All of you have already assumed her the devil for this, forgetting every kind and generous act she ever did for anyone! Think about it. She must have been really hurt in order for her to go from the kind person she was to this monster you assume she is. Why didn't any of us see it, either?" Anna's voice quaivered, making her point. "This may be as much of our fault as it is her fault. We're supposed to be her friends, but we never saw her suffering."

"Anna!" Krystal shouted and stood, furious. Emma jumped at her sudden reaction and her heart sank farther than it already had at her friends fighting. "Stop living in the past! None of this was our fault! Issy chose to betray everyone and for it she must pay! She might have been good at one point, but now she's wicked and her heart has become corrupt! What do you not understand about this!"

"Guys-"

"What do you not understand?" Anna stood, her fury rising all the same. "No one was there to help her! No one was there to give her a chance! She did this because we weren't good friends to her! Not me, not Madeline, and definitely not you!"

"That's just selfish! You know Ma-"

"Guys!" Emma shouted, standing and getting their attention. Their fiery gaze both snapped in her direction. "Why are we fighting? This is useless!" The theurgist said emotionally. "This won't get Maddie back. We need to stop fighting and start worrying about saving her. You both make good points, but does it really matter? We're here for the same reason. Why can't we remember that?" Emma finished. Anna's gaze fell to the floor and Krystal looked at the necromancer.

"You're right, Emma. I'm sorry, Anna. I've been focusing on things that don't matter." Krystal admitted. "I'm just a little stressed by this whole situation. There's a lot on my shoulders."

"I-I'm sorry," Anna said, voice cracking and revealing that she was beginning to cry. "I'm just caught up in the fact that no one ever gave me a chance and just wrote me off as a failure from the beginning. I-I just don't like it when you do that even to Issy." She lifted her watery, green gaze and met Krystal's. The tall girl held out her arms and the two embraced. Emma smiled at the moment. _This is what friendship truly is, forgiveness and love._

 **Hey guys! So, I'm a little curious- who's side would you take in this argument? Do you agree with Anna who says we should give Issy another chance, or with Krystal who says that it doesn't matter what happened in the past- sin is sin? Or would you side with Emma and say that it doesn't even matter and we should focus on the real issue at hand? Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

"So why did you leave Wizard City?" Luke inquired as the group walked with Carter to the Tavern the next morning. They decided to head down to the tavern with the thought that the barkeep may know if Issy had returned and that they could catch breakfast at the same time.

"I received a letter from my old captain telling me that she recruited a new member to the crew and that there was something fishy about her, no pun intended. She said she was tired of me putting this 'dumb wizard school' before she and the others and wanted me to come back, so I did." He answered as they made their way down the staircase from the court which they learned was called "Avery's Court."

"I remember your captain," Anna stated. "She was a crazy one." Carter stifled a laugh.

"You don't know her like I do." He sighed. "I came here looking for her and the crew, but couldn't find them. I was really hoping I'd see Ann."

"Who's Ann?" Krystal questioned teasingly. Carter's faced turned red.

"She's just a fellow crew member," he said, scratching his head. Krystal raised a brow and hummed an "mm hmm." He stopped before they reached the tavern. He gazed down toward the beach. "She's here," he said. Emma followed his gaze and saw a girl down by the entrance to the docks. There stood a girl who wore purple and black mooshuian styled armor that revealed both her ears and tail. It was definitely Issy. Issy appeared to be staring down at something- something in her hands- and a second later glanced up and walked off, onto the docks. "Let's follow her!" Anna said and hurried in the direction. Emma stared at Carter who just stared after as the others raced along with Anna.

"Let's go," he nodded. Emma followed as he started towards the docks.

Issy had taken sail hastily as the group trekked secretly behind her. Emma had seen her board a Marleybonian ship with a purple and green flag with a rose in the center of it. It sailed off at full speed, but Emma and her group had boarded Carter's Skull Island Galleon quickly enough to be able to keep up with the diviner. "Where is she going?" Krystal voiced her thoughts aloud as Carter steered his ship after Issy's.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Emma said.

"Yeah," Krystal said, staring after Issy's ship that sailed in front of them. An anxious silence fell on the ship as they followed the traitor. Issy sailed far out into Skull Island Skyway and entered in an ominous path. It was covered by hanging vines and the angle it was at hid it from the view of Skull Island. A sick feeling set in Emma's stomach. _What is that place?_

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday you guys! Here's an extra chapter since I neglected this story for a day. Happy Halloween (or late Halloween)!**


	20. Chapter 19

Sailing through the narrow path was tricky and dangerous with its sharp turns and low overhanging vines. All along the edge of the path were ruins of stone statues and even docks which made Emma wonder about the place. She had only spent a day in Skull Island and already, her curiosity ran wild. Carter sailed his ship steadily along the path, however. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The path ended in a strange opening. It was a very small, round area surrounded by more of the island that madeup the path. At the center was a foreboding island with a broken down house atop it and no one in sight. Emma felt as if something bad had happened here many years ago, but she couldn't figure out why she felt that way. Issy had already docked her ship at the island and Carter did the same, no longer caring wether or not he was seen. "I wonder what Issy is doing here," Krystal said, her voice a weird mixture of a hushed tone and anger.

"We'll never know if we don't get on the island," Carter spoke up, coming down from the navigation wheel and exiting the ship with a strange portal. Emma's mouth gaped open as he appeared on the other side of the ship. _Why didn't we have this in Wizard City?_ She hurried along to catch up with the black haired pirate. She stood on the strange white portal and immediately appeared on the docks. _That is so cool!_ She thought. She glanced upward and followed Carter who crouched beside the house's broken down door and under its shattered window. Emma took a place beside him as he held a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. He grabbed his blades that hung in sheathes at his sides and slid them out. Luke, Krystal, Anna had all silently come across the beach and lined up behind Emma and Carter. They watched him, just as Emma, with curiosity. He stepped forward, reaching out with a dagger in hand. He quickly pushed the door to the house open and rushed inside with all the others following. As Emma appeared in the doorway, her mouth gaped open and she saw Issy. The girl stood against the very back wall, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest and gaze staring down at the floor. There were others with her too. A fox lady stood to her right, weilding a huge blade and wearing a purple overcoat and checkered skirt. To her left, a shark man who held a staff with an odd feathery spear head at the top. Issy's tail twitched as she looked up at their group. "It's about time you showed up," she spat. Emma looked at the others, their faces an odd rainbow of emotions. Luke looked like he could kill Issy while Anna wore a face of betrayal. Krystal glared at the diviner and Carter appeared battle ready. Issy pushed herself off the wall and eyed each of them menacingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should've stayed home. Your trip here was in vain," she said monotonously. "Maddie will get what she deserves as soon as-" Issy was interrupted by the sounding of marching feet and the rattle of metal. Emma turned quickly to see what was going on and her heart raced as she saw them. They were like suits of armor that filed into the room, metal and hollow. They all wore masks that covered their faces and, just like Carter, they were battle ready. _What is this?_ Her mind raced, beginning to panic. "The Armada," Carter spat and he turned and looked at Issy. "You're lower than I could ever imagine possible."

"Good, at least Maddie can't beat me at that." Issy said heartlessly.

"Captain Rosetiger, we have come to receive our package," One of the metal men said. Emma's eyes widened.

"I'd give her to you, but these five have caused a slight delay," Issy replied. "You'll just have to kill them."

 _Note: Issy's outfit can also be found in the Crown Shop. It's "Obsidian Warrior's Jingasa" and "Obsidian Warrior's Yoroi" with "Obsidian Warlord's Boots." I'll probably be making note of each character's outfit as it is revealed in the story, so expect this as we go on. Thank you!_


	21. Chapter 20

Emma stood frozen and her heart raced as the four steel men- or Armada as Carter had called them- surrounded their group. _We don't have weapons,_ she suddenly realized and looked to Carter. _He can't fend them all off on his own! Wait, what about our magic?_ She faced one of the metal soldiers. "Surrender or be elliminated." The hollow man said monotonously. _Are they even human?_ She shook the thought away and began to sing, casting the gnome spell. Emma's heart sank when the gnome did barely any damage to the soldier. _T-That can't be, he should be dead!_ "That won't work, poor child," Issy said loftily. "These troopers wear armor infused with a magic barrier. Everyone knows that."

"Shut up, Issy!" Carter grunted, locking blades with an Armada soldier. Issy just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you're in a position to say something like that to me. These Armada soldiers are here on a mission and they'll do anything necessary to complete that mission." Issy observed. Emma stood wide-eyed. _What do I do?_ Her mind raced about as fast as her heart. _If we don't fight, they'll kill us or take us prisoner, but what can I do if I have no magic?_ Panic began to rise within her and she backed up a few steps away from metal man. _I have to do something now!_ She frantically looked around the room, seeing Luke, Krystal, and Anna all in the same position she was in. The only one fighting was Carter, and from the looks of it, he wasn't winning. That's when a loud explosion erupted from the outside and the next thing Emma knew, the front door of the house was blown open by a huge force. A canon ball flew through the air and hit one of the Armada soldiers, sending him flying across the room. He hit the back wall and collapsed unmoving with the canon ball in his lap. The remaining three soldiers turned in perfect unison and marched forward to see what had sent the canon ball that had struck their comrade. Emma stayed where she was, hoping it was some kind of rescue party, but who would come to their aid? She heard the hiss of a sword unsheathing and she turned to see Issy holding her giant blade in a defensive stance, pointed toward her enemies. Her companions followed suit, the Shark readying his staff and fox holding out her sword as well. _They don't seem to know what's going on, could this really be a rescue party?_ She turned her gaze to her to her friends who had all stepped closer to the hole that was now the entrance to the shack. That's when, with multiple smaller bangs, the other clockworks collapsed outside, falling on their faces. A figure emerged in the doorway. "Well, Carter, looks like ye've gotten yerself into a bit of a predicament 'ere, wouldn't ye agree?"


	22. Chapter 21

The woman was tan and had dark brown, almost black, hair that matched her dark eyes. She wore a blue overcoat lined with black that hung over a white button-up tunic and a brown belt that hung around her waist and held her gun holster. On her hat was a matching feathered tricorn and in her hand she held a simple handgun. Emma looked to Carter questioningly, wondering who the woman was and how she knew Carter. _That must be his old captain,_ she figured, remembering what he said earlier that day. _But how did she know we were here?_ The woman stepped over the slain metal men cautiously, holstering her gun. A second figure emerged behind her. She was much younger and had contrasting features such as pale skin and short red hair very similar to Issy's and brown eyes. She wore a green overcoat and black pants with brown boots and a brown belt. In her hand, she held a sword, ready for battle. "Captain Blue?" Carter uttered in shock, slowly putting back his daggers. The tan woman smirked.

"Aye, Carter," it's been a while. The woman's gaze fluttered across the room. "Who are all these people? Friends of yours?"

"Heh, some of them, but-" Carter's eyes widened and he whipped around quickly to face Issy-"You! You're the reason we're here." Emma turned to see Issy gripping her sword tightly and her companions stayed close. She hissed, her ears laying low, even against her hat. Her cat eyes were tiny dark slits against an ocean of fiery blue.

"I think it's about time we left, eh? Jeffory? Delilah?" She said.

"Not on my watch," Luke grunted. Emma turned back to Captain Blue, unsure what to do. Captain Blue's eyes were narrowed to reveal a suspicious cusiosity and the other girl glared at Issy, getting the notion that the diviner was definitely not a friend of the group.

"Stand back," the captain commanded. Luke turned an indignant look to her.

"What?"

"Stand back," Captain Blue repeated, her voice tense. She drew her hand gun and aimed it at Issy. Luke and the others moved to the side. "Now, what business do you have with Carter?"

"None," Issy hissed. "I was-"

"She kidnapped my fiance," Luke interrupted. "And she was going to sell her to the Armada." Emma saw anger and disbelief flash through the captain's dark eyes.

"You two," she said, making eye contact with Issy's companions. "You have five seconds to beg for mercy before I blow yer brains out, got that?" The two glanced at each other questioningly.

"we'll never-" the shark, Jeffory, began to say, but was cut off by the sound of Captain Blue's gun and he fell to the floor, bullet piercing his temple. The fox, Deliliah, looked from Jeffory to Captain Blue nervously and fell to her knees uttering something about forgiveness and mercy. Captain Blue turned her gun to Issy. "Now, tell me," the captain hissed. "Why are ye here? What business do ye have with Carter?" Issy glared at Luke and then met Captain Blue's wild eyes. The red head dropped her sword and held her hands up in surrender.

"What he said was true; I made a deal with the Armada, but as you can see, it back fired on me when I thought no one was suspicious of me." Issy said. "Go ahead and shoot me. I don't have anything to live for anyways." Emma watched, wide-eyed, as Captain Blue held the gun steady. Her mouth gaped open when the captain pulled the trigger. Issy flinched, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw a bullet hole in the wall next to her. Emma let out a breath as well- Issy was still human, after all. "Delilah was it?" Captain Blue looked to the fox woman, still on the floor begging. Delilah glanced up fearfully. "I have no business with you, it seems you were simply following orders and I can't blame a subordinate for doing that much. Ye have yer life, now go live it," The captain told her. With a nod of thanks, the fox jumped up and sprinted out of the house. Emma watched her as she ran across the beach, but turned to see Captain Blue as she began to speak again. "Now, for ye."


	23. Chapter 22

"I already told you, just shoot me already!" Issy growled. Captain Blue shook her head and held her gun at ease. Emma watched curiously , silently. Luke stepped in front of Issy.

"Where's Maddie?" He demanded angrily. Issy glared at him, hands still raised. She spat.

"She's down in the brig of my ship, where she belongs." She answered. With that, Luke balled his fist and slugged her in the cheek, her face jerking from the impact. Emma's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Luke!" Anna shouted. Issy laughed maniacally.

"You punch like a girl," She spat.

"Son, step back," Captain Blue commanded him. He stepped back obediently, but Emma could see the flame of hatred that still burned bright in his eyes. "Did yer mother ever tell ye hittin' girls ain't right?" Captain Blue demanded, turning her attention to him. He didn't answer, but kept staring at Issy furiously. The captain shook her head and looked back at Issy. "This ain't none of my business, do with this one what ye will." She said, holstering her gun. She glanced at her red haired companion who had remained silent the entire time. "We've got a job to do."

"Wait," Carter objected. "Don't leave just yet. I have so much to ask you and talk to you about."

"Aye," Captain Blue nodded sadly, not looking from her companion. "We sure do. We'll await ye outside. Don't want to interfere with yer business and revenge seeking." With a nod to Carter, the captain turned and left, followed closely by the red haired girl. Emma looked to Carter who stepped close to Issy. He shook his head.

"Take us to Maddie," he ordered. "Or Captain Blue will be the end of you."

Issy's ship was a Marleybonian ship about the same size as Carter's. The interior was very spacious, but the brig was very small. Four cells lined each side, most empty, but it was obvious that someone inhabited the very last cell. Emma followed an eager Luke over to the last cell, keys in his hands. Carter kept watch of Issy back in the main ship area while the others went down to rescue their lost friend. Madeline lay asleep on a wooden bench that hung from one of the cell walls by big, iron chains. Luke quickly slipped the key inside and when a click audiated from the hold, Maddie stirred and sat up, her hair a frizzy, unbrushed mess still in her usual braid. She looked back, her weary, tear-stained gaze brightening drastically upon seeing her fiance. He pulled the cell door open and rushed inside, sweeping Madeline into his arms. "Luke," Madeline gasped emotionally, hugging his neck tightly. "I knew you'd come." Her voice cracked with emtion as a single tear streamed down her face. Emma smiled and wiped a tear from her own eye and looked to Krystal standing behind her who smiled as well. Anna was bawling at the scene. "Everything is going to be ok, now, Maddie," Luke told his fiance, holding her close, as if afraid to lose her again. "I missed you so much."

"I knew you'd save me, Luke. I knew you would." Maddie just kept repeating, sobbing tears of joy. "I knew you would."


	24. Chapter 23

The group had decided to keep Issy in the brig of Carter's ship, _The Black Void._ They wanted justice for all the red head had done, but they knew that would have to wait until they returned to Wizard City. Krystal stood guard while Anna sailed the ship back to Skull Island where tehy'd planned to meet up with Captain Blue and the others sat below decks to catch Carter up on all that had happened. Emma took her place on a coushioned chair next to a love seat where Luke sat. Madeline leaned against him, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Carter sat on another chair opposite them. "Issy was going to sell you to the Armada?" Carter asked. "That scum?"

"What exactly is the Armada?" Maddie asked seriously, holding Luke's hand. Carter met her eyes, his green eyes pained.

"The Armada is a strong force that seeks to conquer the Spiral." Carter answered. "They aren't even human, but souless metal men and we've been at war with them for years. They're the reason for my parents' deaths. If she had succeeded in selling you to them, depending on their purposes, you would've been killed. Maybe even tortured for information, or your magic." Luke seemed to tense at the mention of "death" and "torture." Emma could seea dark hatred fill his blue eyes. Carter shook his head. "I would've never seen this coming, but how did she know about the Armada?"

"I think she did mention a quest she went on when she was younger and she came here," Maddie answered. Luke looked at her.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Carter nodded. "But there's another thing bothering me, those two that were with her, where did they come from?" Silence settled in as no one could think of an answer. Emma knew that whatever the answer was, it wouldn't be good. Madeline stood suddenly, breaking the silence. "I want to talk to Issy," She said her voice stern, but Emma could tell she was just hiding her tears.

"No, not after everything you've been through," Luke stood and objected. Emma stood as well, watching the couple. Madeline stared up at him with passionate green eyes.

"Let me do this, Luke," she said, her voice like a steady stream. "I want to ask her some questions. There are things I just want to know, even if it hurts."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No," her gaze fell. "I want Emma to come with me, but I want you to stay behind." Emma blushed at the mention of her name. Luke grunted and turned to meet Emma's gaze.

"Make sure she's safe," he said, iritation edging his voice. Emma nodded. Maddie smiled apologetically as Luke walked off, away from the group. Carter looked at the two.

"Be careful," he said. "You never know what Issy could pull."

"We will," Maddie promised, her voice gentle. "Now, let's go."

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Here's a third chapter for the late update!**


	25. Chapter 24

Madeline led Emma down the stairs that opened into the brig after passing Krystal who stood guard. Issy was in the second cell on the left. Emma stopped in front of the cell and looked in at their prisoner, who leaned against the back wall, arms crossed and gaze tilted down at the floor so that her mooshuian hat covered her eyes. Maddie and Emma excahnged a glance before the sorceress spoke. "I-Issy?"

"What?" She spat angrily. Emma stared at the diviner. _Spiteful even now,_ she thought.

"W-why did you do this?" Maddie asked, voice cracking with now obvious emotion. When Emma looked back at her, she saw tears streaming down her face in rivers. Emma's face contorted in concern. "Why do you hate me so much? I don't understand! I just want to know. After all that's happened, what is it even worth? We're both broken people and you know this. This is only gonna make the pain worse. Why did you do this?"

"Because of who you are," Issy growled, her tail swishing back and forth angrily. She didn't look up, but Emma could imagine her cat eyes were tiny slits. "You're perfect and have everything I've lost. You have a man that loves you and that you're soon going to marry. You have friends that love you and care about you no matter what. You have people who look up to you for your skill. You have happiness and that's something I've always wanted." Emma choked up a little at Issy's sad statement. "And your best friend is still alive."

"No she's not," Maddie objected, voice nasally from crying. "The Issy I once knew is dead, gone, but I'm hoping she'll come back again, soon. I miss her so much."

"Shut up already!" Issy shouted. "You don't know what it's like to lose the one you loved most! The one you saw yourself with twenty years from now. The one who could wipe away your tears and make you feel so loved that everything else never mattered." Emma's jaw gaped open. _She's not still talking about that snake is she?_ She wondered, very confused.

"I'm sorry about what happened to David, Issy, but there's nothing that can be done." Madeline told her, compassion filling her voice.

"Let me ask you something, Maddie." Issy said. "Why didn't that captain lady just kill me? What was the point of letting me live?"

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own," Madeline said with annoyance. "Come on, Emma let's go." The red head turned and left the brig. Emma turned to follow her, but glanced one last time at their prisoner. A single tear streaked down Issy's cheek. Emma's throat tightened and she hurried to catch up to her friend.

"That's horrible!" Krystal exclaimed as Carter and the others filled her in on what they'd learned. The group had docked at Skull Island and had decided on leaving Anna as a guard in place of Krystal. Luke offered to stand guard, but Maddie insisted upon not letting him near Issy because she thought he might literally murder the diviner. They walked along the docks as Captain Blue and her companion joined them. "Carter, I've got somethin' to tell ye," She told him. "We need to go to the tavern cellar and talk. Ye won't like what I've got to say." Emma gulped. Captain Blue led the way up the stairs that led to the beach. They trekked across the grainy sand and into the little market area set up on the island. Captain Blue glanced at the group before entering the tavern. It was lit dimly and many pirates sat at tables all along the tavern, drinking and talking. Captain Blue weaved her way over to the open cellar door and descended into it with everyone else following. The cellar seemed larger than the tavern, but Emma knew that was simply because there was less in the room. Only a long table and a few crates sat in the room. Captain Blue went to the head of the table, opposite the exit of the cellar. Emma followed Carter as he took a place beside the captain. Luke and Madeline took places on the opposite side, next to Captain Blue's follower and Krystal stood beside Emma. _Should we even be here?_ She wondered. "Alright, Captain, what is it you had to tell me?" Carter asked. Captain Blue met his eyes sorrowfully.

"There's been a mutiny," she said solemnly. "Calamity and I are the only ones to survive."

 **I've got some bad news, you guys. I had to completely reset my computer and while I was able to save a bunch of my other files, I totally forgot to save my fanfic files. I lost a bunch of my pre-written chapters, so I will be only posting one chapter until I catch up. Sorry!**


	26. Chapter 25

"Wh-what?" Carter stammered, staring at the captain in disbelief. Emma's mouth gaped open. Captain Blue shook her head, gaze falling to the floor. "How?" Carter demanded in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Aye, but I am," Captain Blue said, voice gentle. "Rufus, Maximus, Ruby, and Oscar all attacked us out of nowhere, and I was forced to kill them. They killed Ann and Able and Patience before I could. I'm sorry Carter. I'm really sorry." Carter took a step back, mouth gaped open and eyes bugging out of his head. He put one hand on his chest and began to breathe heavily.

"Why would they do this?" He mummbled. "Why? Why would they do this?"

"Son, you need to calm down." Captain Blue said, voice commanding. Emma thought she also sounded quiet motherly. "We can't do anything, but avenge their deaths. The Armada is to blame; they set my crew against me and against you."

"The Armada?" He repeated, glancing up at her.

"Aye," she nodded. "And this is why we're here." The captain turned to her companion and nodded. The red head stepped forward.

"We have an idea that might bring this war to an end," Calamity started. "Our idea was that if the Valencian Resistance and Skull Island allied together against the Armada, then we might have a chance at ending this war." She explained.

"What does this have to do with us?" Luke spoke up. Emma glanced at him. He held Madeline's hand as they stood to the left of the table, opposite Emma.

"What do you mean by that, Luke?" Carter asked, fury in his voice as he returned to his spot by the table.

"We're not involved in this war," He stated. "This isn't our fight. We found who we came here looking for and now we need to go back home."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I am home! This is my home!" Carter began to shout. "My home is being torn apart by the same monsters that almost took your precious fiance away. They already took my love from me, so how can you leave without helping? Maddie would be in the same place as Ann if you hadn't shown up!"

"So, what?" Luke spat. "At least I was there for her." Carter's mouth gaped open. Emma's eyes widened and a tense silence settled in. Carter glared at Luke and slammed a fist down.

"I went looking for a way to end this." He said, finally. "That's more than you've ever done."

"You-"

"Guys, stop!" Krystal shouted. "This isn't helping anything."

"If you idiots would shut up, maybe I could ask you if you would help us," Calamity hissed. "All I was getting to was that we could use all the help we can get."

"We'll help," Madeline spoke up.

"What?" Luke turned and looked at her, anger tight in his voice even towards her. Maddie looked up at him with defiance.

"We _need_ to, Luke." She stated firmly. "They need our help and if we don't give it to them, who will?"

"I agree," Emma nodded. "We were able to take down Malistaire, so we should be able to take down the Armada as well."

"Please, Luke," Maddie grabbed his hands and stared at him with pleading eyes. "I would've died if they got their hands on me. They've killed innocent people. We can't stand by and let this happen. Please, Luke, do this for me." Luke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, staring deeply into his betrothed's eyes. He sighed and raised Maddie's right hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I will, for you."


	27. Chapter 26

Calamity gulped as she lay her sweaty palm on the gold door to Avery's office. She released an anxious breath and gripped the door's knob, turning it slowly and opening the door. Inside sat her father, busy at work as usual. She took a deep breath and entered. The old captain lifted his head and his eyes landed on her. His jaw dropped and eyes widened at her sight. He stood quickly, hands on desk, leaning forward to get a better view. "V-Valencia?" He stammered in shock. Calamity's throat tightened as she nodded, too choked up to speak. That's when she lost it, dashing forward to enbrace her father tightly. He returned the gesture. Calamity sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Father." She cried. "I ran away. I blamed you for her death. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so glad you're safe," He said, simply. His voice grew heavy with emotion which came as a surprise to Calamity. She glanced up at him, vision blurry from tears. "I was worried I'd lose you too," He said.

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him, smiling. "I joined a pirate crew who works with the Resistance. Father, we're ging to end this war."

"Ye can't use magic here, the Armada has magic resistant armor. It won't work." Captain Blue spoke as she led Emma, Carter, Madeline, Luke, and Krystal up into Avery's Court. Calamity had gone ahead to speak with Captain Avery, the man who owned not only the island, but the entire skyway. Emma had heard that Avery was her father and that the red head had run away from home to join Captain Blue's crew. It touched her heart that the pirate would go back to her father as well as provide a possible solution to the war.

"Ye need to learn to fight like pirates in order to fight the Armada, tis the only way." She said, leading them into Avery's court. She stopped at the life fountain in the center of the court. "Avery should be ok with ye trainin' 'ere. So long as ye do yer part and send any lubbers lookin' fer a fight home. Got that?" She turned to face them. They all nodded. The captain glanced at each of them thoughtfully.

"Let me see, I'll need to figure out what class suits each of ye." She stepped toward Madeline who stood near the front. Compared to both Luke and Captain Blue, she looked like a midget. "Ye're built to be a Swashbuckler. That's fer sure." The captain said. She nodded to the right of the court. "That house over yonder with the purple and orange is the place; go talk to the trainer, she'll be glad to have ye." Maddie glanced in the direction she'd indicated and with a good-bye smile at Luke, she walked over to the building and entered.

Captain Blue moved onto Luke, eyeing him up and down. "How's yer eyesight, son?" She inquired.

"Umm, good?" He answered awkwardly. She squinted at him, jaw set.

"Yer a Musketeer." She said. "The trainer's in that roost up there." She turned and pointed toward a trap door on the left side of the island. Then she went onto Krystal. She eyed her up and down.

"Buccaneer, the trainer's right there," Captain Blue pointed to a building in front of Avery's office to the right. Krystal headed in its direction immediately. Finally, it was Emma's turn and she awaited Captain Blue's judgement curiously. The captain's dark eyes met hers. "Yer a privateer- I can see it in yer eyes," She said. "Trainer's right up there." She nodded toward the building opposite of the one Krystal went into. Emma trekked over to it, eyeing it curiously. The outside was pure white with a gold door and a blue and yellow banner hanging to the side of the door. Emma pushed the door opened and entered.

 **Sorry I missed a day!**


	28. Chapter 27

Inside was a neatly furnished office with a table and fire place on the left wall. Beside the table stood a blue and gold clad Marleybonian who brandished a spyglass. "Halt who goes there?" He grumbled. His fur was long and white and hid his eyes making Emma wonder if he could see anything.

"I'm Emma," she said, stepping forward. "I was told you could train me to be a pirate."

"Aye, lass." He nodded. "Ye want to be a Privateer? Go down to the bazaar and get yerself some armor, this'll never protect ye in battle." He instructed, eyeing her outfit. "And while yer at it, get me a bottle of yum at the tavern, now scat and take this money!" Emma cocked a brow as she took the money he handed her and turned and left. _Where is the bazaar?_ She wondered as she walked down and back into the township area. To her right was a building decrated with a ship's hull and a mermaid head piece. Above the buidling's door was a purple and red sign with a mallet and hook. _Is this the place?_ Emma scanned the rest of the township noting that this was the only shop that wasn't so obvious about what they sold. She decided it was worth a try.

She entered the tiny shack and found the inside was quite empty, but there were wooden boxes that lined a few of the walls and a counter sat right in the middle with a rabbit standing behind it. "Ello there, how may I help you?" He greeted her politely. She walked up to the counter awkwardly, still unsure what this place was.

"Umm, I'm looking for the bazaar." She told him.

"Then yer in the right place! The name's Harvey Duece and I run this 'ere shop." He told her."What're ye lookin' for?"

"Well," Emma turned to look at some of th boxes doubtfully. "I'm here to buy some armor."

"Armor? For an aspiring pirate I assume?" He questioned. She nodded, turning and meeting his eyes. "Hmm, I have just the right thing." He said and turned and went into a back room, leaving Emma standing at the counter. She sighed. He returned quickly with a purple and pink set of mooshu style armor. "Try this on," He instructed her. She took the leathery armor from his furry hands. "Ye can head on back and try it on," He nodded to the back room. "See if you like it." She nodded and headed into the back, quickly undressing and putting the pink and purple armor on. When she finished, she glanced at herself in a mirror that stood in one corner of the room. _I look just like Dad,_ she thought, the armor reminding her of home.

She emerged from the back room, robes in hand, and went up to Harvey's counter. "You look mighty fine, lass," he told her.

"Thank you," she said politely. "How much for it?"

"No, that's fine." He said. "Ye can have it fer free. It'll be like a gift. Ye'll be protecting the Spiral from the Armada soon enough, being a pirate and all. That's enough of a payment for me."

"You're sure?" Emma asked, looking for confirmation.

"Aye," He nodded. "And ye should take this as well." He bent down and grabbed something from behind the counter and stood up. It was a beautiful silver-handled sword. "Ye'll need this to fight," he stated, handing it to her. She grabbed it and was taken aback by it's weight but quickly regained her composure. "Thank you," she sincerely.

"Don't mention it, lass." He told her. "It's all for the future of the Spiral."

 _ **Emma's armor: Celectial Dragon Kabuto, Celestial Dragon Hotokedo, and Celestial Dragon Karuta.**_

 _ **Note: I recently got an account on and I will be posting character designs for Eagle101 and many other stories very shortly. I have a link to my page in my profile if you want to take a look. Thank you!**_


	29. Chapter 28

Emma carried her sword and her wizard robes and her sack of money with her as she went into the tavern that was next door to the bazaar. Inside were pirates sitting and drinking happily as normal. She spotted Skinny Pete, the barkeep, immediately. She walked up to the counter and he looked at her with tired, old, black eyes. His scragily, bearded face showed an expression of displeasure. "Ahoy, how can I help ye?" He asked, unenthused.

"Umm, the Commodore asked for a bottle of yum," She told him and layed the sack of money the commodore had given her on the counter. He eyed the money and then turned and grabbed a bottle of yum sitting readily at the back.

"Here," he said, meeting her gaze. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she grabbed the bottle, not looking away from his eyes.

"Thank you," she said and turned and left the tavern quickly, not looking back. Upon leaving the building, she came to a stop. A group of wharf rats were making their way into the township, brandishing weird, curved swords. An uneasy feeling settled in as the biggest rat of the bunch met her eyes with a scowl. Something inside her told her to stay where she was, these guys looked like bad news. She watched them closely, heart stopping when they came to a halt and the leader pointed his sword at her. "That's the one," he said. "Get 'er!" Emma's mouth gaped open and eyes widened. Dropping all that she had been carrying, she turned to run for it, but was quickly grabbed by one of the rats by the collar of the robes that laid under her armor. She gasped and the rat turned her around, not letting go of her. "Where's the gold?" He demanded. Emma's heart raced, threatening to pound out of her chest.

"G-gold?" She stammered, shaking with fear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! We know you know the secret to the gold of the Isle Of Doom!" The leader accused her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said, beginning to panic. She looked past her attackers at the mostly empty township, hoping someone would come and save her. The rat that held her scruff pushed her against the wall of the tavern and she grunted from the impact.

"Tell us, lass." He demanded again, getting in her face. His nasty breath choked her up and she searched frantically for someone- anyone- to save her. Her heart fluttered with hope as she spotted Carter walking up the beach and into the township. "Carter!" She screamed. "Help!" His head snapped up immediately and he hurried to her aid, unsheathing his sword. The rats all turned to look at him and stop him, but weren't successful as he took out three of them with one swing of his sword. The leader stepped up to Carter and the rat that held Emma turned to stare hard into her eyes. "Brat," he hissed, taking his sword from his sheathe. Emma gulped. "If we go down, you're going down with- agh!" Carter pinned him to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Carter held his rapier to the rat's throat. "Leave. Her. Alone." He told the rat, hatred in his furious eyes.

"P-please h-have mercy, l-lad." The rat stammered, hands held up in cowardly surrender.

"Go," Carter growled, sheathing his sword. The rat quickly jumped up and followed his brothers that already raced out of the township, tails tucked between their legs. Emma looked at her rescuer, his eyes clouded with distress. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you," Emma answered gently. "A-are you?"

"That doesn't matter," He said quickly. "Go back to the commodore, he'll be waiting."

"O-ok." She nodded and turned and scurried off.

"Good, good." The Commodore commented as Emma finished telling him what took place at the township. "So, ye passed my first test."

"W-what?" Emma stammered, taken aback.

"Aye, it was all a test." He told her. "Something every privateer must learn; your team is everything. You should never be afraid to rely on or call out to yer crew fer help. Got that?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, a little annoyed that he would put her through such an experience.

"Good," He nodded. "Then your real training begins tomorrow. Rest up, it will be a long, rigorous day."


	30. Chapter 29

Emma listened as her friends chatted away about the day of training in their little dorm house. "Morgan says that I'm very good at being stealthy, but that I'm not quick enough," Madeline reported. "I'm actually having a really hard time learning to fence."

"Really?" Anna asked. After the group had all learned who their trainers would be, Captain Blue had gone back to relieve Anna of her guarding position in order to let her go train. Some time later, they'd gotten permission from Captain Avery to keep Issy down in the Skull Island sewers where there were empty holding cells. "Hoodoo comes naturally to me. I'm almost completely done with my training since I actually started when I came here the first time." Anna informed them.

"I'm doing pretty good as a buccaneer," Krystal stated. "Although, it's not anything like magic. I prefer the latter."

"Same," Madeline sighed. "But I'm willing to endure this to win the war."

"None of this would've happened if Issy hadn't ruined our lives," Krystal grumbled. Emma met her passionate eyes. "That little, selfish scoundrel could've caused so many deaths had she gone through with her plans."

"That's not fair," Anna objected. "How do you know we didn't ruin her life?"

"Because we never did anything to hurt her."

"How do you know?" Madeline glanced up at the blond, eyes shining. "You aren't her."

"Why are you defending her?" Krystal demanded. "She would've had you killed out of jealousy!"

"I still love her like a sister," Maddie answered. "And bad mouthing her won't make anything right, anyways."

"Wow, I cannot believe you, Maddie." Krystal said in sarcastic disbelief. "No wonder, Issy was jealous. You _are_ perfect. You can do absolutely no wrong and you're always so merciful; you never give people what they deserve!"

"I am _not_ perfect!" Madeline stood up. "I don't know where you got that, but I am no where near perfect and I never will be! And how dare you say Issy deserves this! You have no idea what she's been through!"

"You know what? You're right! You aren't perfect, you only act it. You think you're so high and mighty and attention always has to be on you! No wonder Issy hates you. You deserve everything that's happened to you!" Krystal shouted. "Maybe you would've been better off with the Armada." Madeline gasped and her eyes went wide as did Emma and Anna's. Krystal glared at her, but as her words sank in, her gaze softened in apology. "Maddie, I-"

"No," Madeline interrupted her. Emma stared at her friend curiously and compassionately; Madeline's brokenheartedness was evident on her face. "I-I don't want to cause any problems. I just need to go take a walk outside and think things over. Don't wait up for me." She said, turning and leaving the room. A guilty expression over took Krystal's face as she, Emma, and Anna all exchanged worried glances.

"I-I'll go talk to her," Emma decided, standing up.

"I'm so sorry," Krystal said. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Emma said. "But I'll tell her what you said."

"Thank you," Krystal said appreciatively. Emma nodded and turned towards the brown door and exited the dorm house. Outside, the court was dark under the moon's dull illumination. Emma peered out, squinting her eyes to get a better view in the dark. She spotted a dark figure standing by the railing a few feet away from the Privateer's office. She started in the direction, assuming it was Maddie, but as she came closer, it was evident it wasn't the sorceress; it was Carter. He gazed out over the island, not paying any mind to Emma as she walked up to him, wondering what he was doing. "Hey," she greeted him. He turned and looked at her, arms crossed and hanging slightly over the railing.

"Emma?" He asked squinting his eyes as well.

"Yeah," She confirmed stepping up beside him. She noticed that in one of his hands he held a bottle of yum. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" He spat rudely. Emma frowned with concern. "It's not like I just found out that the girl I loved was killed in a vicous mutiny. It's not like I just found out that the one hope I had for a future turned out to be the thing that ruined it all. It's not like I just found out that leaving this godforsaken island was a huge mistake on my part and it was dumb of me to ever think that Ambrose might have a solution to our problem with the Armada. Am I alright? Just peachy!" Emma shrank, her heart aching for him.

"I-I'm sorry," She said quietly. He shook his head.

"Why would you be sorry? You didn't know Ann."

"I might not have, but I know she was important to you," Emma said. Carter turned and met her gaze. His eyes glistened with held back tears. He glanced up at the half moon and sighed.

"She was more than important to me." He said solemnly. "Her parents raised me, and she became the apple of my eye, the reason I wanted to win this war. I wanted to avenge my parents' deaths of course, but Ann added fuel to that already blazing fire. She was amazing, beautiful, graceful; everything that a guy could hope for in a girl and so much more." He laughed misarebly. "She could even take me in a sparing match if she wanted to."

"Wow," Emma commented, voice gentle. "Do you think she'd want you standing around getting drunk at the realization of her death, then? Do you think she'd be pleased?"

"No," he sighed calmly. "She'd want me to move on and find a reason to keep fighting and keep smiling." His gaze fell for a second then, he glanced up at Emma. "Come to think of it, I have always prefered a girl who smiles, myself. You have a beautiful smile, Emma. Never stop smiling." Emma blushed.

"Th-thank you," She said. Carter nodded and grinned. He straightened up and turned.

"I'd better get to bed then, goodnight Emma." He said politely. "Keep smiling." Emma's cheeks flushed dark red as he walked passed her and off to the boy's dorm house. She didn't know what to think about what had just happened and cast her stunned thoughts aside in order to focus on the reason she'd come outside; to find Madeline.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I left a note in one of my other stories explaining that I was taking a break to sit down and simply write, but it's my fault for not leaving a note in this story as well. First off, I want to say happy New Years to all and second, I want to explain a few changes I've made to my story writing schedule. I will, from now on, focus on one story at a time and from this point, post regularly as I have been doing. If I reach a point where I've gotten enough of another story's chapters pre-written, then I will update it/ post it, but for now, I'm giving all my attention to Eagle102. Also I haven't been getting many reviews for this story and I'd love any and all feedback you guys could give me. It helps me write and lets me know there are people who enjoy my writing. Eagle102 will continue to be updated on Mondays. Thanks! Happy New Years! :D**


	31. Chapter 30

The sorceress was not far, hunched over on the ground, hugging her knees and staring out across at Skull Mountain beside the Swashbuckler's Hall. Emma knelt beside her quietly, not wanting to startle her troubled friend. Madeline sniffled and looked over at Emma. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I ran," she said.

"It's fine," Emma told her gently. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, yes I do," Maddie sighed. "I feel like I've been a burden on you guys and even on Issy. You all came all the way over here to find me and you could've been seriously hurt. I just feel bad and what Krystal said is true. I do act perfect and like I'm special, but I'm not and I don't want to be treated that way. I'm sorry." Emma met her friend's eyes.

"It's fine, Maddie. We wouldn't have just left you to die. We're your friends," Emma said. Madeline sighed again and gazed out at the dark island.

"I just want to get this over with and get back home. I'm no good at fencing anyways." She muttered.

"I'm sure you'll learn," Emma told her, trying to sound encouraging.

"Heh, hopefully otherwise I'll be pretty useless like I was in fighting Malistaire." Madeline said. "I guess I can't be blamed for that, however. Issy struck me before I even knew what to do."

"You can't change the past, Maddie. You can only move onto the future. We've come so far and we just need to keep going no matter what."

"Yes, we do." Madeline nodded. She stood and stretched, Emma doing the same. "We should get-" she stopped and gazed out over Emma's shoulder. Emma turned to follow her gaze, curious as to why she stopped. That's when she saw him and a wave of alarm flooded over her. It was Ajax and she had completely forgotten about the Eye of Bartleby.

"Lady Feathersong, Sorceress Greenhaven. It's a pleasure to see you both well," The eagle said with little enthusiasm.

"Sir Ajax," Madeline curtsied. Emma gave her a strange look and cocked a brow. "I apologize for missing my duties. I was caught up in an unfortunate situation."

"As I've heard," Ajax nodded. His accusing eagle eyes fell on Emma. "And why did you wander off without informing me?" Emma's eyes widened, shocked by his intensity.

"I-I was just so caught up in the excitement, and I didn't think I really needed to." She explained. Ajax glared.

"Sir Ajax, please," Madeline spoke up. "Let's discuss this in Libra. This isn't the place." The eagle's gaze flickered to the sorceress and he nodded.

"Agreed." He spat and looked back at Emma. "We have much to discuss."


	32. Chapter 31

Bartleby embraced the two girls as they emerged into his tent, accompanied by an angry Ajax. "It's good to see you both well," He said, letting them go. "I was a little worried that something bad had taken place when Emma disappeared and Ajax could not find her." Ajax took a spot begrudgingly on the back of one of Bartleby's chairs. "It's a great relief to see you both safe."

"Sir Bartelby, there is much to discuss, may we move on?" Ajax asked impatiently.

"My apologies, where have you been, Sorceress Greenhaven? Lady Feathersong reported that you had gone missing, I hope you were not in danger?"Bartleby said.

"Sadly, I was put into danger," Madeline told him. "Issy Rosetiger defeated me in battle and kidnapped me, taking me to be sold to the metal army, the Armada, but my friends found me before she could succeed. Sadly, I fear she may have had the Eye of Bartleby in her posession, but may have sold it to the Armada already. I don't know. All I know is that I could feel it there one day and the next it was completely gone."

"You could feel it?" Emma looked at her friend questioningly.

"Yeah, I could sense its magic." Madeline explained.

"This is quite troubling," Bartleby said. "What does the Armada seek with it? What are they after?"

"I don't know for sure," Madeline said. "But I have reason to think that they may be looking for a way to get to El Dorado." Bartleby's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?"

"Issy flew through some skyways in Skull Island where it appeared excavations were taking place, or from what I could tell from my port hole window." She explained. "I think they're digging for the Fragments of Azteca."

"This isn't good. This does not bode well at all." Bartleby shook his head and stood.

"What does this mean?" Emma questioned.

"El Dorado is a place in Libra where spirits of the darkest and most dangerous power dwell. It is a city of gold and city of sins of all the spiral. Any who go there face many obstacles, but if they happen to survive, which has only ever been done once, they can wield god-like powers and take control of all the Spiral and even all of Libra." Bartleby informed her. "We have to stop them or else the Spiral and Libra will fall."

"But how would we stop them?" Emma asked, still uncertain of things.

"Well, the only way to stop them is by sabotaging their operation, by stopping it altogether, by bringing down Kane." Bartleby answered. "He is the head of the Armada and if you take down the head, the rest of the body will fall with it."

* * *

Emma walked outside the dormhouse, filled with determination. After last night's journey to Libra, she knew what had to be done and was ready to do whatever it took to bring Kane down. She thought that with the help of the Valencian resistance, it shouldn't be too hard to bring the head of the Armada down. It wasn't like he was invincible, right?

Emma opened the door to the Privateer's Office and stepped inside as if she had done so a thousand times before. The Commodore sat behind his desk and peered up from his desk at her. "Ahh come in, come in," he coughed. Emma approached the desk. "Yes, yes,you're the one who completed my test yesterday... yes the one in Aquila with the Hydra..." _Hydra? He must be getting me confused with someone else._

"Umm, no, sir. I completed the test here in Skull Island with the rats and learning to rely on my team," She corrected him.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me, lass. I am old and forgetful. Now," He stood up, grimacing with the effort. "I believe you need to move onto combat training." The Marleybonian waddled around the desk to join her. "Do ye have a sword, lass?"

"Uh, yes," Emma nodded, remembering the blade Harvey Duece had given her along with the armor. The sword was still at the girls' dorm house. "But it's back at the house."

"That's fine," the Commodore assured her. "Go get it then head down to the sparring chamber behind the tavern. You'll begin your training there."

Emma opened the door to the sparring chambers to find Carter busily practicing with a wooden dummy. She stepped inside, blushing as she remembered the night before. Carter stopped when he noticed Emma had entered. He glanced up and his cheeks blushed a pearlescent pink. "Good morning," he said politely, straightening up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes," she said, meeting his gaze, but quickly looking away as soon as she had.

"Good, the Commodore asked me to teach you how to use a sword, but I'm not quite sure why he asked me when I'm a Swashbuckler and you're training to be a Privateer." He shrugged. "He must know something I don't."

"Y-yeah," Emma nodded, staring down at the sword she held. Carter cleared his throat.

"Well, umm, let's get started then," he said. "This should be very easy and simple for you to learn even if you're meant to be a Privateer."

* * *

Emma laughed as Carter finished his story. "Yeah, Morgan could be a little cruel if you didn't meet expectations, or at least, she could be with me." He sighed, sitting back against the back wall of the sparring chamber. Emma sat right next to him. They had finished with training for the day and sat back, just relaxing, before joining up with the others for dinner. "Hey, Emma?" Carter sat up and turned to her.

"Yes?" She asked, meeting his emerald eyes.

"I'm s-sorry about last night," He said, blushing. "I-I was drunk and I..."

"It's fine," Emma's ears burned.

"I'm glad," He said. Carter stood up quickly, dusting off his clothes. Emma stood up as well, still staring into his eyes.

"You look like Christmas right now, Carter. With those green eyes and red cheeks," She chuckled. He smiled and laughed with her.

"I guess I do," he started towards the door. "I'll see you, later, Em."


	33. Chapter 32

_A few days later_

"Guess what you guys? I've completely finished training!" Anna announced as she joined her friends where they had gathered in the tavern for dinner. Anna laid her staff against the table and pulled out a wooden chair, taking a seat beside Emma. "Madam Vadima says I'm a prodigy and that she doesn't have anything else to teach me. She said I could help you guys train now!" She smiled proudly.

"Congrats!" Krystal said. "I'll be catching up to you soon. I may not be a prodigy, but I am an overachiever. Mordekai said I could train in the Buccaneers' Den at night if I really wanted to. I want to train and get good at fighting as quickly as I can."

"I can help you with that if you like, being a Buccaneer and all," Calamity offered, eating the salmon she'd requested from Skinny Pete.

"I would greatly appreciate that," Krystal nodded.

"Did anyone bring Issy her food yet?" Emma asked suddenly as everyone conversed about their day.

"Nope," Luke said, lacking empathy for the tiger girl. Maddie glared at him.

"I guess I will then," Emma stood with a sigh and walked over to the barkeep. Since the incident with the rats, she'd gotten to know Skinny Pete a little better and now saw past his unsettling demeanor. She came to the tavern everyday for her meals, so it wasn't much of a choice, but she was glad that at least that aspect of this trip was settled.

"Food for the tiger lass?" He asked, knowing the usual routine.

"Yes, sir," Emma nodded. He turned around and grabbed a bag already put together behind him. He turned around and handed it to her. She thanked him and left the tavern, heading for the sewer entrance up in Avery's Court. She quickly climbed down the ladder into the sewer, keeping the bag in between her teeth, and landed in a puddle of water. She walked through the murky atmosphere, a few rats scurrying at the sight of her with chilling squeaks.

Emma turned a corner and came to the cell block on the left, where Issy was being held in the first cell. The Buccaneer sat against the back wall, hugging her legs and staring at the ground. Her cell was quite dark and not as filthy as the others- Emma and Anna had both fought to give her at least that mercy.

Emma frowned and sat the bag down inside the cell, reaching through the bars. "Hi," Emma said quietly. Issy lifted her blue tiger eyes up at her, but otherwise did not move.

"Hi," she said with disinterest. She stood and walked over to the grab the bag. She opened it and peered inside. Emma stood watching her, aching with sympathy.

"H-how are you?" The Privateer-in-training asked after a few seconds. Issy looked up at her with a questioning gaze and went back to her spot, sitting down to eat.

"I'm having the time of my life in here," Issy said with over-the-top sarcasm. "So much fun, wish you were here." Emma sighed.

"Maddie forgives you, you know?" Emma said quietly. "She got into an argument with Krystal and defended you."

"Do I care?" Issy said, but strangely not as cold. She began to eat on a banana that was placed in the bag of food. "Maddie can do what ever she wants. She's her own person. Now, let me be mine." She tossed the banana's peel aside and began to eat the sweet fruit. Emma watched her silently for a few seconds, looking for the words to say.

"Is there anything I can do?" Emma asked suddenly.

"What?" Issy glanced up from her sort-of meal, question once again in her gaze.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, that is?" Emma rephrased the question. Issy sat back.

"Well," She glanced around. "If you really mean it, I'd like it if you could let me have a decent bath for the first time in what feels like a month. That would mean the world to me at the moment."

"I can try," Emma said. "The others may not like it, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Thank you," Issy said, the first sincere thing she'd said in a long time. "I knew I was right about you."

"What?" Emma inquired.

"You are an angel," Issy smiled. "And a great friend."

Emma's request was, of course, met with opposition, but she eventually persuaded everyone to let Issy have a shower in the girls' dormhouse. She was forced, however, to consent to their demand that Issy be bound when brought over and that Krystal stand guard outside the door while Issy took her shower. After Issy was finished, she thanked Emma sincerely and was brought back to her cell by Krystal. When Krystal returned, she looked at Emma. "What was that about?" She demanded.

"I felt bad for her," Emma explained calmly.

"So? She's done horrible things! She doesn't deserve to be treated with such kindness," Krystal hissed. "As soon as this is all over, I'm turning her into Wizard City Police with or without your agreement."

* * *

 **Well, the story is moving along quite well and I've been working hard to write the next chapters and make them as good as I can! Now for some questions:**

 **If you were in Emma's place, would you have done the same? Who's side would you take on the matter?**

 **Who has been your favorite character in Eagle101 so far and why? I know I put this up as a poll, but I'd love to hear why you like who you like.**

 **Do you ship Carma (CarterxEmma XD)?**

 **Also, any feed back, at all, is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I'll probably be updating a few more chapters throughout the week in order to reach my goal of finishing this story by the end of the month. Hope I can do it! And before I forget, if you go over to my Deviantart, I've posted a few character references for Eagle101 characters and I am working on a new cover for it as well. It would be amaze if you could check it out! Thanks again!**


	34. Chapter 33

Within a few weeks, Emma was finding fencing to be difficult, much like Madeline. Carter was very patient with her and even made a joke about her clumsiness on a few occasions, but Emma was still struggling with being graceful and fluid. She constantly questioned why the Commodore wanted her to learn to fence when it didn't concern a Privateer.

Avery had called them all into his office one morning before training and they all gathered around his cluttered desk. Carter stood next to Emma and on his other side was Krystal and beside her was Anna. Madeline and Luke stood on the opposite side of the desk as Emma. "Well, it's been about a month since you six have joined us and since my daughter and Captain Blue contacted the Valencian Resistance about our offer to form an alliance." He started. "So, now, I believe, is a good time for you to put your training into action. I'm receiving reports on almost a daily basis regarding disturbances over in Skull Mountain. I keep hearing that troggies have been stirred up and are running mad while Rigby, one of our party leaders, is trying to set up a training camp over there. Would you go see what is going on?" He asked. "It could help you all out as well, so you could train there and maybe rough up a few troggies. What do you say?"

"We're on it, Captain." Krystal said.

"Great! Report back when everything is solved and settled."

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Anna asked Emma as they came up to the bridge that lead to Skull Mountain. It was made of rope and was very long, as it stretched from the very edge of Avery's Court and reached all the way to Skull Mountain.

"I don't know, but could it be the Armada causing problems?" Emma suggested, stepping onto the bridge first. She held the rope tightly and walked with shaky knees and bated breathe. _This isn't as stable as I had hoped_ , she thought.

"I don't think so," Carter answered. "The Armada wouldn't waist their time merely dipping their toes into the water when they could go ahead and cause a huge splash. If it were Kane's army, they would've done something big already and plus, the Armada stays away from Skull Island, they always have. Either they don't know about us, or they made some deal with Avery to stay away. I don't really know, but it's probably not the Armada." Emma kept her eyes locked on the wooden steps below her and the others followed close behind her. Her stomach twisted into pretzels as she thought about the fact that there was absolutely no ground below them, or from what she could tell. If she fell, that would be the end of it. "What is a troggie?" Krystal asked.

"They're like frogs," Carter answered. "But very tribal, primitive frogs."

"So, Avery's little island and theses troggies have been coexisting peacefully until now?" Maddie guessed.

"Pretty much," Carter confirmed. "We have had some past skirmishes, I can remember from when I was a kid, but mostly the troggies keep to themselves."

"Could they be mad that you're moving into their territory and began to retaliate?" Luke asked.

"We'll just have to wait until we get there," Carter said. The rest of the trip across the bridge was silent, as everyone was too focused on their footing. Emma sighed with relief when they stepped off and onto the island which Skull Mountain rested on. The island was covered in the foliage of a rainforest's canopy and a campsite spread for as far as Emma could see. People wandered around, practiced their skills with dummies, or worked on other things, helping around the camp.

"Where should we go?" Anna said.

"Find Rigby," Carter answered. "He should be around here somewhere." Carter walked in front of them, taking lead of the group and they followed him as walked through the campsite. He came up to a man sitting outside his tent, cleaning his rifle. "Excuse me, sir," Carter said, getting the man's attention. He looked up at Carter with curious blue eyes.

"How can I help ye, lad?" He asked.

"We're looking for Captain Rigby."

"Rigby? He's over there," the man nodded up head where a chunkier pirate stood, watching a few men spar together.

"Thank you," Carter said politely.

"Aye," the man nodded and returned to his work. Carter led them to Rigby and he tapped on the Captain's shoulder. Rigby turned around and looked at them. He had a dark mustache and beard with dark hair that rested under a brown tricorn. He wore black and red pirate's garb and one of his hands was replaced by a hook.

"Ahoy," he greeted them. "What can I do fer ye?"

"Avery sent us to quell whatever is stirring up the troggies," Carter told him. "What's going on?"

* * *

"That lass Madeline is a weakling, but she doesn't give up," Captain Blue commented as she and Calamity watched ships sail in and out of Skull Island's docks. "I admire that."

"Krystal is just annoying," Calamity said. "All she does is go on and on about how she's terrible at fighting and how nervous battle makes her even though she has already proven herself ready on multiple ocasions."

"That girl's got a big head," Captain Blue stated. "She needs to learn to control her bragging."

"Aye," Calamity agreed. "You and that ginger girl seem to be getting real close."

"Aye," Captain Blue nodded. "She and I fight for similar reasons. She lost a love one like I did and we both fight in their memory."

"Oh," Calamity watched as a Monquistan gallion flew in. It's flag held the rebel insignia of those who followed Gortez.

"This group is strong. Strangely enough, I feel as if they may actually win this battle." Captain Blue said. "And there's something different about that Privateer girl, Emma. She is bound for greatness, I can see it in 'er eyes."

"Carter says she's struggling in her fencing training," Calamity said.

"That doesn't matter," Captain Blue objected. "There's more to a pirate than just fightin' and she's got more strength than you realize."


	35. Chapter 34

"Fin Dorsal, an old employee to Avery, is causing some trouble up in Skull Mountain. I don't know what he's up to, but it's causing the troggies to be distressed and come after us," Rigby explained.

"So the fact that you're intruding in their territory isn't a problem?" Luke suggested.

"No, we had a sort of understanding before the cutthroat ships were spotted," Rigby explained. "We offered them items they couldn't refuse such as gold and rubies for this land and they gladly took it."

"What does Fin want?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. You should go and see what's happening among the troggies yourself. They're up that way," he pointed up ahead, past the campsite.

"Thank you," Carter said politely. "Let's go."The Swashbuckler turned and lead the group to the other side of the gathered pirates where Rigby had informed him that all the trouble was. Emma looked ahead of Carter to see what was happening; there were, indeed, troggies, many of them. They were blue-skinned, frog-like people walking around in skin loin cloths and carrying spears and other weapons. They had big orange eyes and long tongues that hung loosely from some of their mouths. _They don't seem that scary_ , Emma thought. Carter grunted and came to a halt.

"Be prepared to fight," he told them. "They don't look like they're willing to let us through." Emma noted how the troggies, when they saw Emma and her friends, stopped and glared menacingly. Emma took her sword from her sheathe and the others brandished their weapons as well. Carter led them up to the front line. "We're hear to speak with your chief," Carter said to the first troggy he came up to. "We don't wish to fight."

The troggy just stared at him and drew it's weapon. Emma and the rest got into position and their first battle began. Emma took on a troggy shaman that was near Carter; it held a glowing staff and wore a crown of feathers. Emma slid forward and jabbed at the troggy who dodged and let out a yelp. Then he chanted something in a language Emma didn't understand and a ball of green light was thrown at her from the troggy's staff. She ricocheted it off her blade and stepped forward to take another jab at the troggy, this time actually cutting into the troggy's flesh. He yelped again and grabbed his staff and hit her with it on the head. Her head stung as she swung her sword at him once again, this time knocking him off his feet. Stunned, he stayed there for a second then sat up, dusting off the dirt from his legs. He glanced up at Emma and grabbed his staff. Before he could attack, a knife soared past Emma's shoulder and pierced his heart. He fell back, grasping his chest. Emma turned around to see Carter, face emotionless.

"Don't let them attack first." He told her. "Don't show mercy." She gulped as she turned back to look at the troggy. The blood oozing from its chest disturbed her, but she didn't say anything. _How could he have killed another living thing so easily?_ She wondered. _Won't this cause more problems with the troggies?_ She sighed and looked around, seeing the others had already defeated their opponents and they all seemed as freaked out as she felt. "Let's go," Carter nodded to a wooden staircase up ahead. "Fin will probably be up there. This'll be quick."

Emma followed Carter with uncertainty this time. This was real combat, that troggy wasn't a dummie; it had really died. It felt the pain- that was real blood! A sudden doubt crept into her mind- would she be able to do what Carter had done without hesitation? Would she be able to kill something like he had without a second thought? Would it be this hard when, or if they even faced Kane? Uneasiness settled in as they came to the top of the steps and saw cutthroats camped around a little fire and a frigate docked nearby. Carter led them behind a bush nearby so they wouldn't be spotted and they crouched low.

"Fin's right up there," Carter said, nodding towards a cutthroat sitting beside behind the fire. He wore a muscle shirt revealing his strong arms and goggles that hid his eyes. He was very intimidating and Emma wondered if Carter felt confident they could take him.

"Something isn't right," Luke said suddenly.

"What?" Carter looked at his friend.

"Look," He pointed at something Fin was holding. "That's a cogwheel. I read in a book somewhere that that's the insignia of the Armada. What could that mean?" Emma looked at where he pointed. Fin held a fancy scroll that was decorated with a single, black cogwheel on the back.

"Fin is working for the Armada," Carter said, his voice tense. "That's some sort of a letter, this isn't good."


	36. Chapter 35

"Well, are we just going to sit here, or are we going to fight?" Krystal spoke up.

"Wait," Carter held up a hand. "We're still missing something. How did he get that letter? Is the Armada here?" Everyone remained silent, a little afraid of what the answer may be. Carter shook his head. "I knew they would come eventually. Avery can't hide his precious island from their empire forever. If they're here, we'll just have to train harder. We have to be ready." He said, unease in the tone of his voice. "Let's go do what we came to do."

Carter stood and lead them into battle. As soon as the cutthroats saw them, they ran to defend their campsite. The cutthroat that stood before Emma was much bigger than her and appeared much stronger than her. She gulped, trying to ignore her pounding heart. She swung her sword at him before he could start and cut into his arm. He grunted then took his sword and swung it at her, but she dodged before he could hit her and she took the opportunity, while he recovered, to attack, stabbing him in the side. He howled in pain, grabbing his open wound. Emma gasped, taking the sword from the side. Her hands shook and she watched him writhe in pain, but still manage to lift up the sword to swing at her again, much slower. Dismayed by the blood, Emma stepped back.

"Emma! End it already!" Came Carter's shout. Emma took the sword and squeezed her eyes shut tight, quickly ending the battle by jabbing the blade into his heart. She gagged as she pulled the sword out and he fell to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and dropped her sword when she saw the blood. Her stomach twisted into sick knots. She held her hand to her mouth in shock. She looked around at everyone still caught up in their own fights and spotted Carter fighting Fin. _How is he able to do this?_ She wondered. _How are they all able to do this without a second thought?_

Emma picked up her sword again shakily and headed over to join Carter. His sword was locked with Fin's blades, but Emma took a hit at Fin's legs and he stumbled with a deep grunt. Emma forced herself to fight as she swung her sword at him and Carter knocked the blades out of Fin's overwhelmed hands. He stopped and backed away, hands in the air. The others joined them, having felled their opponents and surrounded Fin. "Alright, alright," he said. "I surrender, ok?"

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked fiercely. "Why do you have a scroll marked with the symbol of the Armada?"

"Why should I tell you?" Fin said, unphased.

"I'll rip you open without hesitance if you don't answer and my friends will ensure you can't run away or fight back," Carter threatened him.

"Fair enough," The shark said. "But you won't like what I tell you."

"Spit it out already! We don't care!" Luke shouted. The cutthroat captain seemed to glare at him.

"Deacon asked me to retrieve an item from this puny island," he said. "Met me in Scrimshaw and instead of arresting me or killing me like he did with all the other pirates, offered me a deal; if I do this job for him, he'll turn a blind eye and allow me to escape before tracking me down again. Sounded like a good deal to me, after all who wants to rot in a filthy prison in Cadiz?"

"What was the job? What item did he send you for?" Carter asked, intensity not leaving his voice.

"He called it a Fragment Of Azteca. It was just a tiny, broken piece of gold. I don't know much about it, I actually thought of stealing it and running away with it until I got this letter. It's almost as if they have spies everywhere. They knew everything I was doing and every choice I made. If I took the gold for myself, they would have me murdered on the spot." Fin told them. Maddie and Emma exchanged a worried glance. It was exactly as Madeline had suspected. "That's all I know about it, ok? That's all they told me."

"Wait," Carter took a slight step back, his voice softening. Emma looked cocked a brow, turning to him. "You said they were in Scrimshaw, what were they doing in Scrimshaw?"

"You didn't hear?" Fin looked up at Carter and when the Swashbuckler shook his head, he laughed. "Scrimshaw has been overtaken. The Armada now control Scrimshaw. They came in and arrested and killed a bunch of wharf rats and other pirates. I just happened to be lucky. Tradewinds Skyway is no better. It's a little less than a warzone. The dogs of Port Regal are trying their best not to be overthrown, but with the stormgate to Valencia in their skyway, they've pretty much already lost that battle. The Scurvy Dogs and Monquistans and the Rojo Fleet are all trying their best to retake Scrimshaw, but all has pretty much been lost."

"Wh-what?" Carter took another step back. Emma looked at him, his eyes bugging out of his head. "B-but that's a pirate hub! How could we have lost it so quickly? A-and the Monquistans and Marleybonians, wouldn't they have fought back if they saw the Armada's navy coming in?"

"What would have happened if they did, young pirate?" Fin asked."That's not a battle anyone wants to step into."

"N-no," he ran his fingers through his hair, bewilderment evident on his face. "What about Flotsam?"

"Flotsam is fine as far as I can tell, but they're probably next." Fin answered. Carter shook his head, obviously shaken.

"Where is this fragment?" Madeline asked, stepping up for Carter. Fin looked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know, honey?" He said, teasing her. Luke stepped forward as Maddie blushed.

"Watch your tongue unless you want to lose it," Luke hissed.

"Fine, I don't know," He said. "I haven't found it yet."

"We need to find it," Carter said, finally. "We need to get it before the Armada does."

"What about him?" Anna asked, concerning Fin.

"Got something against Cutthroats, cutie?" Fin asked, making Anna really uncomfortable.

"Can we please throw him over the cliff?" Luke demanded, anger growing.

"No," Carter shook his head. "We need to take him back to Avery. He may still be useful. Where is the fragment said to be?"

"In the cave," Fin nodded to the Skull Cave. "It should be in there."


	37. Chapter 36

Carter had decided to split up; He, Luke, and Anna would take Fin while Emma, Madeline, and Krystal would go searching for the Fragment of Azteca, much to Luke's displeasure. "I'm not leaving her behind!" Luke told him.

"Luke, we need the strongest and best fighters to take Fin back or he may escape. We'll catch up on the search after we take him to Avery," Carter reasoned.

"Fine," Luke grunted. He turned to look at his fiance, and softening his voice, said,"I love you, Madeline."

"I love you, too, Luke, but could you stop being my father for once? I can defend myself, you know?" Maddie smiled weakly. Anna bursted out laughing and Krystal grinned. Emma smiled at the remark. Luke's face softened and he smiled and chuckled himself.

"For you I will, my darling."

* * *

Emma, Madeline, and Krystal were trekking through the tunnels that were filled with Krokagators and troggies that lived in the tunnels. The tunnels were very damp and moist; every so often the girls stepped into a puddle and the only light came from glowing stones spaced evenly throughout the tunnels.

"So where could the Fragment be?" Krystal thought out loud.

"If you were a fragment where would you be?" Maddie asked.

"Hidden somewhere deep inside these ancient tunnels so that no one can find me," Krystal answered. "This isn't going to be easy."

"We just need to keep our eyes peeled," Maddie said. Emma studdied the carvings that ran along the walls. They didn't seem to follow any sort of pattern or order, but flowed randomly in swirls and twists and odd corners. Emma thought they could be hieroglyphics or pictures, but she couldn't make out what they were.

"Do you think the troggies know about the Fragment?" Krystal voiced her thoughts.

"Wouldn't they?" Maddie said. "Why else would they roam these tunnels?"

"They could have run into these tunnels after pirate settlers came in," Krystal suggested. "There's a number of possibilities."

"I suppose so," Madeline sighed. They came to a corner and turned left, keeping close to the walls and in the shadows. "Look up ahead!" Maddie pointed. "There's a door." When Emma looked to see, she spotted a triangular door with strange, glowing encarvings. Two troggies stood guard to either sides of it.

"They must have it in there!" Krystal said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "We need to find a way to sneak in."

"We may just have to break in," Maddie said. "There doesn't seem to be any other way in."

"Fine," Krystal said. "We'll have to take down the guards first."

"It shouldn't be that hard," Maddie stated. Emma gulped. _Another battle? How are they so quick to suggest battle? Why are they unphased by it?_ Emma followed the other two reluctantly as they charged into battle, taking down the troggies almost immediately. Emma watched as Krystal yanked her spear out of the troggy she'd just slain. Emma tried her best not to be disgusted and to get used to the smell of blood and heat of battle, but with this only being her third fight, she was sick and uncertain if she could ever do what Krystal and Maddie had.

Krystal turned to the giant glowing door and yanked it open to reveal a large empty sanctum with a single pedestal in the center. On top of the pedestal appeared to be a shiny, gold object. "Bingo," Krystal said in satisfaction. "Let's take it and go."

"Wait, be careful," Maddie said, holding out her arms so they couldn't enter. "They may have some sort of security or trap system set up. It can't be _this_ easy."

"True," Emma agreed.

"Alright," Krystal said. "Then we'll take it slow." She stepped out of the doorway, pushing through Maddie's barricade, and cautiously stepped across the moist, stone floor. Emma decided to stay by the door with Maddie in case it was as she'd suspected and there were traps spaced throughout the room. Krystal carefully took the golden object in her hand, causing Madeline to flinch nervously. Emma gulped and Krystal hurried back. "Let's leave this place before they notice we've taken it." She said, quickly.

"Yes," Madeline nodded, winded by her worry. She stared at the golden object. Emma also observed it, taking note of its odd appearance. It was rounded smoothly on one side and the other was broken off ruggedly as if it had been shattered off of another piece. _That explains why it's called a fragment,_ Emma thought. _But what about all the other pieces? Does the Armada have them?_

"Great, here comes trouble," Krystal said, suddenly. Emma turned to see a group of troggies had gathered and readied for battle. One of them, however, stood out. He was much bigger than the others and held a supperior weapon to all the others- a huge polearm with feathers and rocks tied to the top near the blade which appeared to be made of sharped stone. He wore a giant crown of feathers that made him seem more important than the other troggies, and his arms were built with massive muscles. He seemed to grin evilly, his tongue hanging from teethless gums.

"We can take them," Madeline said confidently, but a loud blast stopped them before they could move. Debris came flying through the tunnel and knocked the troggies against the wall while Emma and the others covered their faces.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you behind!" Luke emerged, brandishing his gun. He grinned at Maddie. "Now, let's get out of here!"


	38. Chapter 37

"Luke? How did you do that?" Krystal shouted in shock. Debris lay splayed across the tunnel's floor and the entrance was left a cavernous opening even larger than before. The troggies lay unconscious, having been thrown against the opposite wall by the force of the blast.

"Ol' Fisheye has some pretty neat tricks up his sleeve," Luke answered, patting the barrel of his rifle. "Now let's get out of here!" He nodded towards the exit. Emma started towards him noting Carter and Anna's presence as they waited a little farther back. "We took Fin to the pirate camp and gave him over to Rigby. He said he'd take care of him," Luke informed them as they exited the anceint passage.

"Luke begged us to just hand him over to the captain instead of taking him to Avery like we'd originally planned. He couldn't stand being away from his waifu that long," Carter said plainly.

"Shut up," Luke muttered and blushed. "You got the Fragment right?"

"It's right here, lover boy," Krystal held up the golden object taking up most of her large hand. It sparkled in the dim light trailing through cracks and openings from the roof above.

"Let's get that to Avery and tell him what happened," Carter said. "Maybe he'll know what all of this means."

* * *

"A Fragment of Azteca?" Avery asked, dumbfounded. "Those haven't been found in years- decades even!" The group gathered around him just as they had when they received the mission. Krystal had given him the Fragment and he held it up in the light of a nearby window. He studied it closely, awe-struck.

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"The Fragments of Azteca are rumored to be the keys to a realm of gold and riches. Legend has it that once all four of the Fragments are put together to form the Wheel of Azteca they can take you to a place called El Dorado." Avery explained, lowering his arm and turning back to look at his pirate trainees, the precious Fragment still in hand. "Only eight pirates have ever been known to have found all four Fragments and make it to El Dorado and one of them didn't even return." Emma and Maddie met each other's eyes knowingly.

"What is El Dorado?" Luke asked.

"El Dorado is the legendary city of gold," Avery answered. "There is said to be mountains upon mountains of gold, but Marco Pollo, the captain of the crew that actually went to El Dorado, warned in his writings that there were great dangers and a great evil among the treasures, but alas, he didn't give us much information. Only that they were lucky to even survive." Avery shook his head and stared down at the Fragment in his hand, mesmerized.

"But why would the Armada want to go there?" Luke asked again, an impatient edge in his tone. "What would gold do for them?"

"It isn't just gold, lad. As I said, Marco Pollo didn't give much information, but he did mention a source of great power that dwelled there," Avery answered darkly. "One that could even conquer the Spiral." Somber silenced settled in with Avery's dreadful revelation. His words a chilling prospect that would bring a winter of never ending despair to all the Spiral. If the Armada reached El Dorado, everything would come burning down around them; the Spiral would be under the rule of a merciless tyrant, with no freedom and no hope, all pirates and rebels would certainly be captured and killed, and Wizard City would have no way of defending itself and would be left to beg for pointless mercy. The resistance of Valencia was certainly their last hope. If anyone could fight the Armada, they could, but what if they never came? What if they didn't agree to Captain Blue's plan and prefered to keep to themselves? What if Emma and her friends were left to the foreboding task of facing Kane on their own?

Avery cleared his throat, breaking the downcast silence. He laid the Fragment down on top of his desk gently and straightened up. "I know this is going to be hard," He said. "And I know the task is quite daunting, but we can't let our doubts get the best of us, can we? Your job right now is to train and become the best fighters you can. From this moment forward, you'll be taught more advanced lessons to speed your training up and hopefully, the Resistance will join us soon."

"But what about the Fragments?" Carter asked. "We don't even know how many the Armada have. Shouldn't we be looking for the other three?" Avery met the young pirate's emerald eyes.

"I understand where you're coming from, Carter, but I'm leaving that to more skilled pirates. They'll have better luck hunting down those Fragments than your lot would. As for how many the Armada have, we'll just need to hope and pray they don't already have the other three."

"Let's get on it then," Krystal said, everyone turning to look at her. It was times like these that Emma wondered why Krystal wasn't a Privateer. The Buccaneer had a strong, loud, and commanding voice and she was very tall and sturdy, every step taken with certainty. She seemed a more fit leader than Emma could ever imagine herself being. "Our mission is clear, so let's go rest up and get working on our fighting skills. I'm as ready as ever to hit the sparring chamber and bash some clockworks. Who's with me?"


	39. Chapter 38

Emma had taken it upon herself once more to bring Issy's food to her. While the others had gone off to train or to rest up as Krystal had suggested, she wandered down to the tavern, grabbed the bag Skinny Pete had prepared, and skipped down to the sewers. Issy sat in the same position she had the first time Emma came to see her, but she looked happier to see Emma when the Privateer laid the food on the ground for her.

"How are you?" Issy asked as she munched down on a thick piece of bread. Her short hair somehow managed to get tangled up and Issy's armor was dull and dirty from sitting in the damp, dark sewers for the past few weeks. However, her smile was bright.

"I'm fine," Emma answered honestly. "Just a little disheartened."

"Disheartened? Why, though?" Issy met Emma's eyes. Her blue irises seemed warm with kind curiosity. Emma began to open her mouth, but stopped as she questioned wether or not she should tell Issy about the Fragments. _What would it hurt? It's not like she can go anywhere or tell anyone,_ she reasoned within herself.

"We discovered the Armada is after these Fragments that are said to take people to a place where they could gain insane powers that could help them take over the Spiral." Emma said. "I feel weighed down by the thought that the Armada could completely consume the Spiral. If we lose, it could become our new reality and I just worry we might fail." Emma's gaze fell to the floor as she spoke. Issy stopped and put the bread down inside the bag slowly and set it to the side. The Buccaneer sighed and stretched out her legs.

"I understand," She said softly. "I-I'm sorry." Issy turned to look the other way, ashamed. Emma glanced up, stunned.

"W-what?" Emma stammered. Issy sighed again and closed her eyes, not wanting to meet Emma's.

"I said I'm sorry," She repeated herself, voice cracking. Emma stared at her in shock. The Buccaneer sat silent, visibly shaken. _But why?_ Emma wondered. _Why is she saying this all of a sudden?_

"W-why?" Emma asked. Issy opened her eyes, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I caused all this. I was selfish time after time." She confessed. "Not only did I let him die, I also wanted to sell someone I used to love as my best friend over to the hands of a tyrant who would've certainly worked her to death."

"Him?" Emma inquired gently, quietly. "Who do you mean?" Issy broke; a heavy sob escaping from her lips.

"David," She said, shaking her head and hugging her knees tightly. She didn't dare look up. "I loved him. He was my Luke and I was his Maddie long before those two even met."

"Oh," Emma said.

"Everyone loved David," She went on, voice weak. "He was always so kind and such a gentleman. He was very close to Carter and Luke, but one day he came to me asking me to help him with a quest. He was asked to come here to Skull Island. I don't know what he was asked to do, but it was something he cared deeply about. I told him I couldn't go with him because during that time, I was caught up in my fight with Madeline. I was selfish, but so was everyone else. He asked Luke, but Luke was too distracted by Maddie. He asked Carter, but Carter insisted that David shouldn't go to Skull Island and wouldn't help him. Eventually, David had given up asking for help and went ahead to Skull Island by himself, overcome by some stubborn compassion. He never came back." Issy paused to stifle a sob. "We were all guilty of his death and we were all selfish. The report of his death was given to us by Prospector Zeke, an old traveler who comes by every now and then, a few weeks after he was gone too long. He told us the Armada had ambushed him on the way to Skull Island, he and the crew he was sailing with. He didn't even get a chance to do whatever he was so passionate about. All of Ravenwood felt the sting of his death."

"Is that why you never mentioned this before?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, none of us do. His blood was on all of our hands and we couldn't even face each other due to the guilt. Even Angela felt guilty about his death." Issy explained. "We were all so selfish."

"You can't carry that Issy," Emma said. "It wasn't just your fault."

"I know it wasn't," Issy told her. "But I want to make it right." She stood up and walked up to the bars. Her hand grabbed hold of the cold steel and she stared Emma in the eyes, hers full of an intensity that caused them to almost glow. "You have to take the Armada down, Emma. Do it for David."

"I will," Emma promised her. "I'll make it right."


	40. Chapter 39

Emma sighed as she left the sewers and emerged in Avery's Court. Long shadows were cast across the court by the setting sun, bringing an end to her long day. At the opposite end of the court was Madeline and Captain Blue, they stood leaning over the railing chatting. _They must have been training, I know Captain Blue has been helping her out with that._ Emma walked away from the sewers and stopped in front of the Swashbuckler's Hall where she spotted Ajax perched outside the Witchdoctor's Sanctum. "How is training going, Lady Feathersong?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Well," Emma answered curtly.

"Good," He said and returned to silence. Emma walked away awkwardly, uncertain if the conversation was actually done. She went to the girl's house and once inside, crashed out on her bed.

"So it is as we've expected," Bartleby sighed once Emma informed him about all the group had learned. He sat at one end of his table while she sat at the other end. He rested his elbows against his table, locking his fingers together as if in prayer. "This does not bode well."

"Indeed," Ajax commented from his spot on the back of Bartleby's chair.

"I wish I could see into the future and tell you of the outcome, but as you already know, I am quite disabled without my right eye. The only option we have at the moment is keeping them from finding the Fragments and from getting to El Dorado." Bartleby said. "But Princess Feathersong's power will be with you, Emma. When in battle, you can still use it."

"But the Armada doesn't take damage from magic," Emma told him. "It can't hurt them."

"I'm aware," He said grimly. "But it can't hurt to try and boost your strength."

"But how do I control it?" Emma asked.

"You have to find it within yourself," Bartleby answered. "As cliche as it seems, you must concentrate on what you're trying to do and dig deep to unlock the power. The heat of battle should make it easy to unlock it, but you need to be careful and use it wisely."

"I will," Emma promised. Bartleby stood.

"There's something I need to show you," He said. "I should've told you this sooner, but I didn't expect times to grow as perilous as they have." Emma stood and followed him through the back flap of the tent and into another room of his residence. This room was cluttered with papers and pens and quills and empty ink bottles. A giant map hung on the back wall, yellow and stained with age, a stark contrast from the scattered parchment that surrounded it.

"What is this?" Emma asked, walking up to the giant map. It resembled the Spiral in some aspects as it had a few floating continents here and there, but very little in comparison to the Spiral's vast universe. One island floated in the center and in beautiful, calligraphed writing it was labled "The Isle Of Apollo."

"That's a map of Libra," He answered her, walking up behind her. "All of it. I should've mentioned earlier that Libra is more than just this forest and camp, but with everything being as hectic as it has been, it just never came up."

"It's fine," Emma said, staring at the picture.

"Well," he cleared his throat, moving on. "El Dorado rests on the opposite side of our island, the Isle Of Apollo. I was thinking about it earlier and an idea came to mind. If somehow the Armada did make it to El Dorado and managed to last longer than the average human has achieved, then could we find a way to defend it? But as I was tossing around that idea, I knew that if we sent the parallels to fight, then the source of El Dorado's darkness could contaminate them and cause that parallels to become corrupt and thus, corrupting the wizards linked to them in the Spiral."

"That can happen?" Emma turned to meet Bartleby's single-eyed gaze.

"Yes," He nodded grimly. "That is what happened to Malistaire and his parallel."

"Is that also what happened to Issy Rosetiger?" Emma inquired further.

"Yes, her parallel was contaminted by its power, but only a little of it," He answered.

"Oh," Emma turned back to the map. "So, she really wasn't meant to be a Balance wizard?"

"If Issy had taken the test as Ambrose recommends, then she would have learned that she was meant to be a Myth student." He said.

"How do you know?"

"I've met her parallel," He said. "The poor thing became corrupt within a few years of its existence, but Issy is still capable of doing good.

"Now, as I was saying," He moved on. "I believe Lady Madeline, Sir Carter, and the other sorcerers could work out a way to defend El Dorado, but I fear for their safety. At the end of the day, it'll all rely on the Armada not getting hold of all four Fragments."

"We already hold one," Emma stated. "So that shouldn't be too hard."

"I agree, but we shouldn't underestimate our enemy," he said. "Keep your guard up and train hard. I believe we will win this."

 **Hey guys! We're getting a little bit deeper into Libra's lore here and I must admit that I hadn't completely planned Libra or the guardians or any of that before writing Eagle101. If you find inconsistencies in my writing, this is the reason why. I have decided that I am going to post Eagle101 on my DA after I go back over and edit it. It will be ten times better, smoother, and way more consistent. I recommend reading it or giving it a look once it's posted. Nothing major will be changed, but it will be a lot better. Thank you so much for all the support! I'll be posting everyday this week once again- we are so close to the end!**


	41. Chapter 40

_The next day_

The Commodore had informed Emma to meet him at the sparring chamber as usual. The room was empty and silent, only the creak of the door bounced off the wooden walls. She entered in, sword hanging from her waist and clanging against her armor as she walked. _Where is Carter?_ She wondered, assuming this would just be another day of petty fencing lessons. Another creak announced someone entering and Emma turned to see who it was. The Commodore waddled in, a sword in his hand and solemn determination in his suddenly visible eyes.

"Emma," he spoke. "Avery informed me that you would need to begin advanced training, so instead of having that lad, Carter, teach you how to fight like a ballerina, I'll teach ye how to fight real battles."

"Why did you have him teach, me anyways, sir?" She asked.

"Well, I do this with all my students. They need to learn to rely on the other classes as well as their own and apply all forms of fighting into their battles." He explained. He always seemed to have a method to his madness. "Now I'll teach you the ways of a Privateer." He trod past her and unsheathed his sword. Emma followed him to the center of the room, taking her sword out as well.

"Now," He started. "We officially begin."

Emma grunted as she dodged the Commodore's blade. "Good," he said gruffly. "But remember in actual combat you must rely on and help assist your team. The power of the Privateer lies in his or her team and the power of the team lies in its Privateer." Emma sighed and relaxed, wiping sweat from her forehead. She breathed heavily.

"Before you go, Emma," He said, lastly. "There's one more thing I need to teach you." Reaching into a pocket of his Commodore's uniform, he pulled out a small piece of jewelry and held it up. With a gleaming blue stone in the center, it was a thin, gold necelace that almost appeared to glow. He handed it to her and she studied it closely. "This is a magic stone made from the crystals produced by the Life Fountain's water," he explained. "It has special healing powers that are only attainable every few decades. It can heal any injury or ailment and can even bring someone back from the dead."

"Really?" Emma asked, glancing up. "But isn't that magic?"

"Mmm, not quite," He answered. "The water in the Life Fountain comes from a spring by which a Yum tree grows. The roots of the tree soke in the water of the spring and, in turn, give it its healing properties."

"Oh," she nodded and looked back down at the dazzling jewel.

"You can use it easily by placing it on the injury or the ailing person," he continued. "But I must warn you, it can only be used once and when it has been used, it will no longer be able to hold that power again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Emma nodded, meeting his eyes.

"Good, now go and rest," The Commodore told her. "You did well today."

* * *

"Who's up for some late night sparring?" Krystal said as she barged into the girls' dorm house after dinner. Emma sat up in her bed where she had been resting. "Anyone?"

"I'm too tired, Krystal," Madeline said, sitting up a little. "Sorry."

"I'm not in the mood," grumbled Anna who was busy scrutinizing a book of hexes and other hoodoo spells that Vadima hadn't taught her. Following the completion of her training, this had become her obsession and she only wanted one thing; to become an all powerful Witchdoctor.

"What about you, Emma?" Krystal asked, looking to the Privateer.

"Uh, sure," Emma answered.

"Great! Let's go!" Krystal cheered, energized as ever. Emma quickly stood up, slipped on her armored boots, grabbed her sword, and headed out the door with Krystal. Darkness had fallen over Skull Island and what would have been a gloomy atmosphere was made cheery by Krystal jabbering.

"Mordekai says I'm improving faster than any of his students ever have," Krystal bragged. "He also says I'm the most dedicated."

"Really?" Emma glanced up at her tall friend.

"Yep!" She smiled. "I'll be done with my training soon! Hopefully, when we get back to Wizard City I'll be able to become as powerful as Ambrose in the same amount of time."

"I bet you will," Emma said as they hurried down the stairs and across the island township. "You're very talented."

"Thank you!" Krystal flipped her hair greatfully. The sparring chanber was empty just as it had been earlier that day when Emma had trained with the Commodore. Krystal took her huge scimitar from the sheath on her back. Emma pulled her sword, mediocre in comparison to Krystal's giant blade, and readied herself into position in front of Krystal.

"Ready?" The Buccaneer grinned.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. Krystal took the first strike, swinging her sword in Emma's direction, but the Privateer quickly bounced back, dodging the attack. Emma acted quickly, jabbing her sword at Krystal who blocked it with her scimitar. Krystal thrust forward and knocked Emma to the floor. The Privateer quickly jumped up and held her sword out like a Swashbuckler. Krystal stabbed her sword into Emma's in an attempt to knock it out of her hands, but she held steady. Swords locked, the two met eyes. Krystal chuckled. "You put up a good fight," She said. Then she quickly bounced back and swung her leg under Emma, causing the Privateer to fall to the floor again, but this time she didn't bounce back up again immediately. Taking advantage of the moment, Krystal knocked Emma's sword from her hand and aimed her scimitar at her. "But I win."

"Wow," Emma sighed. "You were really quick."

"Yep, Mordekai says that's one of my many talents," the Buccaneer cooed. She dropped her sword to her side and helped Emma up. The Privateer dusted herself off and grabbed her sword. "That was fun, but I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "I'd rather cool off and calm down first." The two took a seat in the middle of the floor.

"At this point I feel as if I could take on the Armada myself and win," Krystal said. "I'm pumped up."

"I don't know about fighting them," Emma admitted. "It felt weird killing that Troggy."

"Really?" Krystal tilted her head in question. "I thought it was weird the first time, but once I told myself that it was for a greater purpose, it felt alright."

"I don't know," Emma said. "They're still living things."

"But the Armada isn't," Krystal reasoned. "They're empty clockworks and you've killed things using magic before."

"But they look like it and magic is different," Emma sighed and her gaze fell. "I'm sorry it's just hard."

"It's fine," Krystal said sincerely. "I'm sorry for arguing all the time." Emma looked up. "I just can't stand Issy for giving up."

"What?"

"Issy gave up on Balance," Krystal said. "And that was something she had been so passionate about. I know it crushed her, but at the same time, I was mad that she didn't keep trying."

"B-but what if she wasn't meant to be a Balance wizard?" Emma asked, remembering her conversation with Bartleby.

"She should've taken the test is all I know," Krystal said. "I took it and I've never given up on singing since then. It became my passion and my drive. I didn't like it at first and I often wondered if the test was correct, but I never gave up and never will. That's why I can't stand Issy." Emma held her tongue and remained silent. _That's dumb,_ Emma thought. _Unforgiving and completely stupid. She had to give up! It was the only thing that could be done._

"I try and look past these things," Emma finally said. "I think that since leaving the Balance school she has a chance at actually being good at something."

"But she's bad at Storm too," Krystal pointed out.

"At least she got the chance," Emma sighed again.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Krystal chuckled.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I just want to end this war. Maybe then someone will know me as more than just Stephanie's little sister."


	42. Chapter 41

A week had past since the beginning of advanced training. Emma had worked hard and was beginning to shape into a skilled swordswoman with a knack for predicting her opponent's next moves, which she credited her parallel and Apollo for. The others were doing well all the same, except for Maddie, as the Swashbuckler-in-training was still below everyone else's level. Having been given a day off, Krystal suggested that the group put their skills to the test and do a small quest around the island. "I heard that the explorers who were searching for artifacts in the ancient tunnels are having a Crab Crawlie problem," Krystal said as the group sat at a table in Kraken Skulls Tavern. "They said they'd pay us to take care of a few and you two could use it to buy yourselves some armor." Krystal had purchased green and brown armor that looked like it had once belonged to a bison chief in Cool Ranch just the day before and while Emma had been given armor by the generous bazaar owner, the other people that owned armor were Carter and Anna who had it left over from their expedition from many years before. Carter wore a white shirt under a vest made of a mess of red and purple buckles and wore brown gloves on his hands while Anna sported black and white robes of a bison shaman.

"Well, I suppose that would be best," Maddie said, looking at Luke who nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then!" Krystal stood eagerly. They followed her out and across the township and to a path opposite the Tavern. They walked down and followed it to a cave behind a water fall. Inside the cave was a man who stood alone beside a barrel writing something in the light of a lamp. He was old and wore a ragged sailor's attire. They appraoched him quietly. "Mr. Nate?" Krystal asked. The man jumped, startled, and turned to see his visitors.

"Ahh, lass, it's ye again!" He said, recognizing Krystal. "Are ye here to help?"

"Yes, sir!" She said.

"Great," He said. "Go in there and kill about 10 crab crawlies for me, would ya? I think that should be sufficient enough."

"Sure thing!" Krystal nodded. She motioned for her friends to follow and they entered into the tunnels. It was dusty with sand and the walls were carved with the same mysterious hieroglyphics from the tunnels in Skull Mountain. "Alright," Krystal stopped and the others followed. "Let's split up. Luke, Maddie, and Anna, you three can take five and while the rest of us take five and we'll go farther down in the tunnel. That way we can get the job done quicker and we can get crawlies from different parts of the tunnel."

"Sounds good, but, uh, I don't know how I feel about being the third wheel," Anna said, pointing to the couple. Emma chuckled.

"We'll include you as best we can, Anna," Madeline said with a teasing smile. Anna laughed.

"Alright, then let's go." Krystal turned and led her group down the tunnels, avoiding the crab crawlies that would go to the other three.

"This should be easy," Carter said. "Crab crawlies are easy to beat. We could easily take down ten ourselves."

"Really?" Krystal inquired.

"Yep," Carter nodded then jumped into battle with a crab crawlie nearby. Emma took one next to him and Krystal went even farther into the caves. With a single swing of her sword, she was able to weaken the creature tremendously. With the second hit, he was out. Emma stared down at her sword and marveled at her growing skill. _That was a lot easier to do than I thought. Maybe I can take down the Armada. Maybe Krystal was right. Maybe this will be over long before we realize._ Quickly, she stabbed the next crab crawlie in the back and he shriveled with a shriek, then shot spikes from his shell. One of them hit Emma and she grunted from the sting. She swung her sword then missed the crab, but dodged its next attack. She swung again and killed it. _Or maybe not,_ She thought as she wiped sweat from her eyes. She glanced at Carter who was on his fifth crab crawlie alone and Krystal who was on her third. "Heh, I guess we're done here," Carter chuckled as he stabbed the fifth and final crawlie. Krystal turned to see his stack of crawlie carcasses and her jaw dropped.

"I'd say," She snickered. "Let's head back then, it was far easier than I thought it'd be."

* * *

"You took down 27?" The old man's eyebrows rose. "That's wonderful! Here, take this," He handed Krystal a bag that jingled as she moved it. "Payment for all your hard work."

"Thank you," Krystal said politely. They turned to leave. "Now let's go buy you guys some armor!"


	43. Chapter 42

The girls giggled and joked as they sat in their dorm house talking and going back over the adventures of the day. "Luke looked so dumb in that armor! It made him look like a cross between a monquistan and a mule!" Madeline exclaimed. "I'm glad he listened to me!" She said. She had chosen green and silver studs that appeared to belong to some kind of ranger or sheriff from Cool Ranch. As a weapon, she'd picked a pair of knives. They hung from a holster at her sides.

"He looks pretty handsome in what he did choose," Anna agreed. "When are you two going to get married?"

"Funny you should ask," Madeline chuckled. "We decided that we'd have it here- this week."

"What?" Krystal gasped. "And you didn't tell us sooner?!"

"I was going to tonight, actually," She confessed. "We've already talked to Avery and he said he would help with it, thanks to a little persuasion on Calamity's part."

"Aww!" Cooed Anna. "Who's going to be the maid of honor?"

"I chose Captain Blue since she has experience with this kind of thing," Madeline said. "She said she'd handle it all and I wouldn't have to worry. Tomorrow we're going to get the dress and begin preparations- it shouldn't be long. She said she knows a priest who lives nearby, so we might be married by Thursday, if we're lucky. I want all of you to be my bridesmaids."

"I can't wait!" Squealed Anna. "What do we wear?"

"I want you to choose, but it has to be green," Maddie answered. "The groomsmen will wear purple as to represent our classes."

"I like that," Krystal said. "Symbolic."

"Thank you!"

"Is there anything you need help with? Like with preparations?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," She answered. "I left all that up to Captain Blue. If you want to help, you should check with her in the morning."

Captain Blue was in the tavern scowling at a piece of paper that lay on top of the bar. Every few seconds she would scribble something down then erase something else a second after. Deep in concentration, she didn't hear Emma's greeting as the young Privateer took a seat beside her. _This must be for the wedding,_ Emma assumed. "Captain Blue?" She said, trying to get the tan captain's attention. She glanced in Emma's direction and sighed.

"Sorry, lass. My bad," She sat up straight and stretched, dark brown hair falling far past her shoulders. "How are ye?"

"I'm very good," Emma answered. "I was wondering if I could help with the wedding preparations?"

"Oh, yes!" Captain Blue nodded and looked at her paper. "I need silk for the venue. I imagine a nature themed weddin' with white drapes and an alter made of branches decorated with roses. I need silk for them drapes. Do ye think ye can get that?"

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Where do I get the silk?"

"Cutthroats 're known to smuggle silk. If ye go and ask Calamity she can take ye out to the skyway and ye both can collect silk." Captain Blue said. "We shouldn't need more than two rolls which would be about four feet."

"I'm on it," Emma stood and turned on her heels and headed out the door.

"I'm glad to help yer friend, but I'm anxious to get this war over with," Calamity said as she lead Emma to _The Silent Phoenix._ "I hope this wedding is an omen of good things to come."

"I do too," Emma agreed as Calamity laid down the gangway.

"You do know how to fight, right?" Calamity turned a suspicious eye on Emma.

"Y-yes," Emma answered, a little self-concious. Calamity smirked. She stepped up and walked across the gangway.

"Good," Calamity said. "This will be easier than you think."

 **Hey guys! I haven't been posting like I was because I ran out of chapters to update. We're so close to the end and I won't be able to make my goal of finishing before the end of the month, but I will still work and get this done by the end of February. I'm going to take a short (very short) break from updating just so that I can get caught up on writing chapters. I really hope you've been enjoying and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 43

Calamity anchored the ship and lead Emma across the gangways onto the cutthroat ship opposite them. The cutthroats, riled up from being shot at by cannon balls, ran into position, prepared to defend their ship. There were only three of them which came as a great relief to Emma, as she assumed that Calamity could take on more than one at a time.

"Ye get that one over there!" Calamity shouted and pointed to a cutthroat on the far side of the cutthroat's burning frigate. Emma nodded and ran to meet her opponent. She grunted as he immediately jabbed his sword in her direction. She blocked it with her shield quickly. He laughed with a husky chuckle and removed his blade from her shield. Emma, thinking fast, swung her sword at him and cut him across the chest. Stunned, he stepped back, but not before she could take a stab into his abdomen. Her stomach lurched as the knife sunk into his skin, piercing his organs. Blood gushed out and she let go of her sword, shaking. The cutthroat full back, having never seen it coming. Emma closed her eyes and dropped her shield, holding herself. _I can't do this,_ she thought, being brought back to Skull Mountain. _I can't just kill another living thing like this._ "Emma!" Calamity called. "Let's find the silk!"

"R-right!" Emma nodded, daring to open her eyes. She looked at the body of her enemy and shuddered. She hurried to Calamity's side. The ginger was heading into the lower decks of the cutthroats' ship to find what they were looking for. The interior was just like _The Silent Phoenix's_ and the rugged little ship they took from Ravenwood. "They should be keeping the silk in here somewhere." Calamity muttered, looking over the ship.

"What about in that chest?" Emma pointed to a locked chest that sat atop a book shelf on the other end of the cabins.

"Probably," Calamity nodded and stalked over to it, taking it off the shelf. She fiddled with the lock and grunted. "We need to find a key." Emma walked up behind Calamity and began to search for a key on the shelf. A rusty old key lay on the top shelf and Emma reached up and grabbed it.

"Try this," She handed it to her redheaded companion. Calamity placed the key in the lock and as it turned, the lock clicked. Calamity opened the chest and inside were two rolls of silk- exactly what they needed. But what caught Emma's eye was another item- a gold cogwheel. It was round and appeared to be the size of her palm, but at its sight, Calamity frowned and shook.

"This isn't good," She said, voice intense. "This isn't good at all. You see that cogwheel?"

"Yes," Emma gave a curt, serious nod. Calamity turned her passionate, brown gaze to Emma.

"Do you know what this means?"

"N-no," Emma shook her head.

"This means that the Armada is here," She said. "Closer than we thought. This means that they've employed the cutthroats." She picked up the cogwheel and held it up so Emma could see. "This is what the Armada gives their employees. It's a ticket in and out of Valencia. We have less time than we thought. The Armada are already at our doorstep."

"B-but what about the resistance?"

"At this point," Calamity's eyes darkened. "They may not even come."

 **Note: I'll be updating every other day from now on. We're very close to the end!**


	45. Chapter 44

_Thursday_

Emma smoothed her dress out, trying to look her best for Maddie. The day before, she and the others had gone to the bazaar to find dresses for the wedding and Emma had chosen a simple, knee-length, strapless, green dress with flowers that wrapped around one shoulder. Green wasn't exactly her color, but she was willing to wear it for Maddie and willing to pretend to forget about her rising fear of the Armada. Calamity's anxiety was obvious, as the girl wore her dress with her sword strapped to her waist. All the others were very giddy and excited as they helped Maddie finish putting on her dress.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, turning to Calamity.

"Yeah, I just want to be prepared in case something happens," She answered, not taking her eyes off the entrance to the makeshift dressing room. The jewelry shop keeper had insisted on using her store as the dressing room as it had many mirrors and lots of space.

"I hope that nothing does," Emma said sincerely. She could hear joyful giggling coming from the back as Krystal, Anna, and Captain Blue helped Maddie get her dress on.

"That's the wrong arm!" Anna giggled loudly.

"Oops!" Maddie laughed. Emma sighed. _It's such a cheerful day, what kind of monster would try to ruin this?_ She wondered. She looked in the nearest mirror, checking her hair. Anna had wrapped it in a braided bun and pinned it tight with a green flower. She could barely see the pink or feather in her hair, but she supposed it was for the best as it would clash with the outfit.

"I'm happy for her," Calamity finally said. Emma turned to meet the girl's brown eyes. "I don't know if I want to get married, but I guess I'd just want to know that a guy cares about me that much."

"Yeah," Emma smiled.

"That lad, Carter, he's obviously got something for you." Calamity said. Emma blushed.

"W-what?"

"You can't see it can ye?" She shook her head. "He trips over himself admiring you. I've seen it. Don't lose him, girl. He's a good lad. Ann told me so." Emma nodded solemnly at the mention of Carter's beloved.

"Who's ready to see the bride?" Anna emerged from the back room. Anna wore a long, elegant dress with lacy sleeves and dragged on the ground. Her hair was wrapped in the same bun, but since her hair was shorter than Emma's, it was much smaller.

"Show 'er already!" Calamity said, impatiently.

"Ok, ok!" Anna squealed and turned back. Madeline stepped out. Her dress was breath-taking; Sleeveless and white at the top and part of the bottom and a slitted part opened up with a mess of green ruffles and held up by a white rose. Her hair was curled in red swirls and pinned back partly by her veil and bright green dahlias. Emma gasped and smiled brightly. Maddie smiled awkwardly at the attention.

"You look so beautiful!" Emma squealed.

"Doesn't she?" Anna squealed with her.

"Alright, chill, you guys. She isn't married yet!" Krystal said, fussing with the dragging ends of Maddie's dress. Krystal wore a long, slitted, sleeveless dress that reached her feet and her hair matched all the others.

"You all look so beautiful!" Maddie smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see Luke!"

"Alright, now," Captain Blue emerged from the back finally, looking over all of them to make sure they were all ready. The maid of honor wore a long, green, v-neck dress. "This'll be the most unconventional wedding any of you will ever be in, but a wedding is a wedding."

"It's fine, Captain, everything will be perfect," Maddie assured her friend and sparring partner. The captain smiled.

"Yes, it will," She nodded. "Now, I need to go check on the gentlemen. Looks like we're startin' earlier than I thought."

* * *

The priest that was hired, Father Edwards, was a short Marleybonian with brown fur and round belly. He wore a suit with a priest's collar and a green rose sat in his left pocket. Emma was ready to get things going as soon as she saw him. She stood behind Anna, waiting for the procession to start. Captain Blue created a very serene, peaceful atmosphere with her decorations. There were branches and tendrils of green wrapped together to create the wedding alter and all of Avery's court was decked out in green and purple flowers. A long carpet had been made out of the silk Emma had gathered and silk draps were hung from the alter. It seemed as if all of Skull Island had gathered, even Captain Avery sat in attendance. Everything was perfect.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Captain Blue asked as she hurried to take her place at front, the boys trailing. It was very awkward, considering there was only Carter, but somehow, Emma figured it would still work out just as wonderfully as it would if they had the right number of groom's men. Emma held the bouquet of green dahilias close as Carter took his place beside Captain Blue. "Good," the captain sighed. "Let's get this started."

On cue, the music began, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Walking down the isle was a blur to Emma as all she could remember was thinking about everything that had lead up to that moment. Everything was so happy and beautiful and perfect, but the path that had lead to this had been one of hardship; one that almost led to losing one of their friends. Again, she tried being happy like everyone else, but she couldn't help, but shake the feeling that something terrible was soon to happen. She prayed it wouldn't be at the wedding.

She and the others took their positions and the music changed as Luke walked down the isle, taking his place. He looked very handsome in his black overcoat and purple waist coat. His hair was combed back, out of his face and straightened. His blue eyes burned with excitement. Finally, it was Maddie's turn to walking down the isle.

Emma couldn't help, but watch Luke's reaction as he saw Madeline; his eyes widened with a joyful love and admiration that was so true and pure it took Emma's breath away. His jaw gaped open and Emma imagined that his heart began to race a million miles an hour. She turned to see the sorceress walking down the isle.

Maddie's eyes glistened and her red hair glowed radiantly in the sunlight. Her smile was wide and bright as she saw Luke and every step she took was slower than the last; even Emma's heart pounded with anticipation.

Madeline took her place before Luke and the two stared into each other's eyes, lost in a sea of adoration. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today," Father Edwards began. "In the presence of these witnesses, to join Madeline Greenhaven and Luke Reedbreaker in holy matrimony; and is not to be entered into lightly but respectfully, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined as one. If any person can show a just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one moved. "Now, love is a sacred bond between two persons and is only meant to grow stronger as the days past. Love is patient, love is kind, and love is enduring. Luke Reedbreaker, do you take Madeline Greenhaven as your wife, to love and to hold and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and to always protect and never abandon?"

"I do," Luke smiled, still staring into Madeline's eyes.

"Madeline Greenhaven, do you take Luke Reedbreaker as your husband, to love and to hold and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and to always be by his side, support, and never abandon?"

"I do," Madeline practically sung. Emma smiled to herself. Maddie was on cloud 9. Carter stepped forward with the rings and handed them to Luke and Madeline.

"I, Luke Reedbreaker, give you, Madeline Greenhaven, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Luke vowed then placed the finger gently on Madeline's hand. It sparkled against her pale skin.

"I, Madeline Greenhaven, give you, Luke Reedbreaker, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She slid his band on his finger.

""By the power given to me by God Almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Luke, almost sweeping Madeline off her feet, kissed her and hugged her, holding her close. Emma grinned and whipped a tear away. _It's all too perfect._ She thought. _They're always going to be together and nothing will ever tear them apart. This is a good sign, surely. An omen of good things to come._


	46. Chapter 45

The day following the wedding was given to them as a day off. Maddie and Luke spent their day together in the space Carter had given them in his dormhouse, all by themselves. The others sat around at the tavern chatting and remiscing about the night and the reception, but Emma slipped away at some point to visit Issy and tell her the news.

"So that's what all the noise was last night," Issy said. "Good for Maddie."

"It was pretty great," Emma sighed. Issy tilted her head.

"What's that about?" She asked, concerned. Emma looked up.

"It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen," Emma said honestly. "Calamity said that the Armada is controlling the cutthroats and I just wonder what they're planning."

"Hmm, that is ominous," Issy agreed. "I wouldn't worry about it. Just live your life for now."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Are you ok, Issy?"

"Fine as I'll ever be," Issy smiled.

"Lets go take down a few cutthroat ships," Krystal said. "Didn't Calamity say they were working with the Armada?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, taking a seat beside Anna after returning from her talk with Issy.

"But isn't it a little soon?" Anna questioned. "The wedding was only yesterday."

"Well, then I'll just go!" Krystal said.

"I can go," Emma said. "I could use the practice."

"I'll go too," Carter agreed.

"Calamity?" Krystal asked, looking to the ginger. She shook her head.

"I need to stay back in case the Captain needs help with something," She said. "And considering she has to clean up all the wedding decorations, she'll probably need my help as soon as she gets started cleaning things up."

"Ok, then," Krystal turned to Carter who sat right beside her. "Do you want to sail?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I?" Carter said and stood, leading the others out the door.

"Look, there!" Krystal pointed across the skyway, getting Carter's attention. He'd borrowed Captain Blue's frigate, _The Silent Phoenix,_ and set out on Skull Island Skyway peacefully with Krystal and Emma aboard. Emma watched the skies as he sailed toward the cutthroat ship Krystal had just spotted and cannon-fire rang through the air almost immediately. Emma ran for cover and, before she knew it, they were boarding the cutthroats' ship.

A giant cutthroat made his way toward Emma and tried to hit Emma, but she dodged just in time. He grunted and she swung her own sword at him, hitting him square in the chest. He coughed and feel to his knees. _I'm getting stronger,_ She thought, seeing her reflection in her blade. She sighed. _But it still doesn't feel right._

Out of nowhere, a bang erupted. Emma looked up to see where it had come from and her jaw gaped open wide.

"Get him!" Carter shouted. "Before he shoots us!" He charged at the giant Armada Dragoon that just emerged from below decks. Emma gasped and stood frozen. Carter quickly labbed his sword at it, but his blade didn;t even make a dent. Krystal hurried to join him, but the dragoon's giant sword pushed her back. Emma shook herself and jumped into action. She sprung and smashed down on the dragoon, sword raised above her head. She managed to stun him, giving Carter and Krystal time to attack. Carter managed to knock the dragoon's sword from his clockwork hand, but his giant cannon still remained a threat. Krystal aimed for the abdomen of the clockwork and struck his insides, trying to stop up his system. It worked. The dragoon bobbled then tumbled over, falling to the deck.

Emma panted heavily. She looked at Carter who appeared as shocked as she felt. "They're closer than we thought," He said. "Time is running out."


	47. Chapter 46

_2 weeks later_

Emma and the others had trained with all their might in the week following Madeline and Luke's wedding. They were beginning to shape up into true pirates and with Calamity's discovery of the cutthroats' employment to the Armada, it seemed they were running out of time. Emma had trained and become a fine Privateer, learning more about fighting and that mysterious pendant the Commodore had given her. She was saving it for emergencies and figured it would be best to hide it inside her armor and keep it with her.

Avery had called them into his office once again one morning, the expression he wore spelling the urgency of the meeting. "What's wrong, captain?" Carter was the first to ask once they were all present.

"I've gotten a report about a disturbance," Avery explained holding up a piece of parchment. "One of our searchers, who I sent out to look for the Fragments of Azteca, has requested assistance and from what he wrote, it sounds important."

"What happened?" Luke asked, holding his newly wedded wife's hand.

"I don't know," Avery admitted, his tone grim. "But I need you six to investigate and try to find out what's going on."

"We're on it, Captain," Carter promised.

"I know," He said. "I have a lot of faith in you, young pirates, good luck."

Avery lent the group one of his own frigates to help the searcher and Carter insisted that he sailed. It rocked gently from side to side as they sailed through a blue "wind vane" as Carter had called it. Its gentle stream steadying the ship's flight. Emma held on to the rail of the ship's edge, watching and looking for their destination. Avery had called it Corsair's Channel- a small, almost unnoticeable channel that flowed through a rocky opening between Flotsam and Skull Island skyway.

It crept along the edge of a floating island near Flotsam Skyway rather quickly. On its sides stood two aztecan statues brandishing ancient clubs and vines hung over the roof of the channel. Carter zoomed into full speed, heading straight towards the tunnel

Emma watched the tunnel pass by, abandoned docks and moss covered rock. When she looked ahead she spotted a small island floating in the center of Corsair's Channel. "Corsair's Cove," Anna said, coming up and standing beside Emma. "I wonder what's spooked the searcher. Surely there isn't much in the cove." Emma shrugged.

"Maybe he found something," She suggested.

"Maybe," Anna nodded and stared intently at the island. Carter slowed the ship to a stop when they neared the island, but Emma sensed something was off. _Where is the searcher's ship?_ She thought. _Shouldn't it be here?_ A huge bang rattled the Skull Island frigate and Emma whipped around to see an Armada warship approaching them. "No," Anna shook her head, eyes bulging out of her head. "No, what are they doing here?" The witchdoctor hurried to the opposite side of the ship.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Carter shouted. "Their cannons are too strong for us to handle!" Emma shook with fright as she ran to join Anna, unsheathing her sword. The warship rounded and flew towards them at an alarming speed. Emma worried they would crash into them. They didn't, but they planked and boarded their ship immediately. Krystal, ready for battle, charged them with an exilerated speed.

Time seemed to slow as Emma watched her while everyone else charged into battle with the Buccaneer. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the blade of an Armada soldier's axe swung down and cut right into Krystal's throat.


	48. Chapter 47

Emma screamed and raced toward her friend, heart pounding in her chest. The others didn't even seem to notice. The Privateer, enraged, tore the Armada trooper completely in half without a thought. She dropped her blade quickly and knelt down, picking Krystal's head up off the ground. "Krystal?" Emma asked, urgently. "Krystal, are you with me?" The Buccaneer's eyes flickered open as if in response, but her bleeding neck told a different story. Blood gushed out from her wound too quickly for Emma to think straight. She fiddled with her armor, hands shaking violently and grabbed the only thing her panicked mind could think of- the healing pendant.

The Privateer placed the cold pendant on Krystal's throbbing neck and before she could even process what happened, the pendant shone brighter and a blue stream of light flowed into Krystal's neck and sealed up the wound. The only evidence of the cut was the blood that still stained the Buccaneer's neck. Emma sighed and sank, a sob escaping her lips.

Krystal closed her eyes and her body relaxed into sleep. The others had finally joined Emma, gathering around their fallen friend. "Emma?" Madeline knelt next to the Theurgist. "Emma, is she going to be ok?"

"I-I think so," She answered. "I used that pendant the Commodore gave me. It was the only thing I could think of."

"We need to take her back," Carter said. "Miracle Mitch will know what to do from there, but we need to let Avery know what happened and that no one is here."

Miracle Mitch was a stout witchdoctor with a large nose and white beard. He hunched over as he trod around his hut, examing Krystal who lay on a cot in the back. Emma had decided to stay with her, along with Anna and Maddie while Luke and Carter went to tell Avery what happened. Sitting there, Emma finally had the chance to sort out what happened; the Armada had ambushed them and nearly killed Krystal. The healing pendant had saved her friend and there they were- in Miracle Mitch's hut praying that everything would be just as well as they had hoped and believed it would be.

An anger burned within Emma as she watched the scene play over and over again in her mind. The officer had cut Krystal's throat clean and Emma had taken it down just as swiftly. It was Lyn all over again, her death flooding the Privateer's mind. She shook the thoughts away and turned to see Miracle Mitch enter. "Is she going to be ok?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," he said gruffly. "But there's one thing yer pendant couldn't heal." He looked at Emma. Her heart lurched. What could it be? "She lost her voice," he said. "Permanently." Emma gasped and a look of horror crossed the other two's faces.

"But how?" Maddie demanded. "How could she have lost it permanently?" The doctor shrugged.

"She got cut in the right place." He said, simply. "The blade cut through her voice box and damaged it too seriously even for the pendant to heal."

"B-but can't you do something?"

"No, there's nothing that can be done," he said firmly, growing annoyed. "The best thing you can do for her, now, is to bring her back to her your house and let her rest. She's going to need it."

The three girls carefully carried the Buccaneer back to the house, Anna carrying her head and chest up while Emma and Maddie supported her feet. They gently laid her on her bed in the room and Emma sat on the edge of her bed, fury rising in her chest.

Indignation swelled within her for those wretched clockworks. Due to their actions Krystal would never be able to perform magic again. They took away her gift, her right, her everything. They took away from her the dream she held so tightly to. She'd never be able to become headmaster now. She would never even be able to be a teacher. She could try to learn another form of magic, but she'd fail tremendously in all of them. Her life was virtually destroyed.

Emma balled her fist as Anna and Maddie weeped quietly. I want to destroy the Armada for doing this, she thought. I will avenge Krystal. A thought struck as she sat, steaming. What if Krystal was too weak to fight? Sure it was only her voice that was lost, but what if her drive was lost with her voice? Either way, they would need a little extra help. Emma stood, knowing exactly what to do. She turned and left the room ignoring Madeline's question, "Emma, where are you going?" Emma had a job to do.


	49. Chapter 48

Emma's footsteps echoed off the walls of the sewers as she stomped down through the murky tunnels, keys jangling in her hand. Her anger had not died, the fire still burned bright. She turned to the first cell and Issy, its inhabitant, looked up at her with a confused expression. "What is this?" She asked, standing. Emma fiddled with the keys and shoved one in, turned it and with a click, the lock opened.

"I want you to join us," Emma said.

"Wha-what?" Issy stammered, shocked.

"I want you to win this war with us," she repeated, swinging the cell door open.

"But why?" Issy asked. "What happened?"

"Krystal was attacked and she lost her voice," Emma explained. "I'm fed up with those clockwork bullies and I want to bring them down."

"K-Krystal lost her voice?" Issy said in disbelief. "But that means-"

"Exactly," Emma interrupted her. "Are you with me?" Issy met Emma's passionate brown eyes and the Privateer could see that the tiger girl understood exactly how serious this was.

"I was wrong," Issy flicked her tail. "I was wrong for betraying you guys and for what I did to Madeline. I was wrong for wanting to-" she took a deep, shaky breath. "For wanting her dead. After all I've done, you still ask me to help you?"

"Y-yes," Emma said, taken aback.

"Then yes," Issy said, fire in her icy blue eyes. "I'll fight by your side until the end."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the group trained harder than ever. They began to understand how serious the issue was, with their friend almost dying, but the group was less trusting as they took Emma's decision to let Issy join with suspicion. Naturally, they werent quite sure how to take it and they werent used to having the tiger girl around. Meanwhile, Krystal began to improve rapidly. Miracle Mitch explained that the healong stone gave her recovery a slight boost, but, as he said, she would never be able to use her voice again.

Emma had volunteered to tell Krystal the terrible news. She knew the former Theurgist would be crushed, but she couldn't allow her friend to believe there was no hope.

She entered the Miracle Hut and took a seat by Krystal's cot. The Buccaneer sat starring gloomily out the window. She woke up only a few days after the attack and her face still shone with her groggy weariness. "Hey, Krystal," Emma spoke gently. The blond turned to look at her with red eyes. Was it from crying or from sleeping? "Are you ok?" Krystal gave her a look that obviously read "no". Emma sighed awkwardly.

"I, uh, have some bad news," She finally managed to say. Her heart sank as she spoke. "Miracle Mitch says that even though your life was spared, your voice wasn't. Krystal, you'll n-never be able to speak again. Your vocal cords were permanently damaged."

A single tear ran down Krystal's reddening cheek as she turned back to the window. She was visibly broken and Emma's heart lurched at the sight of the strong Buccaneer in tears. She was close to crying, herself.

"I-I'm sorry Krystal," She said carefully. "I-I know that you had all these plans and that you were going to be headmaster-"

Krystal slammed her fist into the wall angrily, interrupting Emma. She shook her head and hid her face. Emma stopped, bawling.

"Krystal," She barely whispered. "You can't let this get the best of you."

Krystal mouthed a curse in reply.

"Krystal," Emma said again, passion growing in her voice. "Listen to me. We've come so far. You're so strong and I hate seeing you like this. Think of everything that's happened. We defeated Malistaire! We found our lost friend, fought many battles together, and we're on our way to stopping a tyrant from completely taking over the Spiral. We've come so far, much farther than you would have gone if you stayed back in that stupid old wizard school wanting to be a lowly headmaster. Heck, how much would you have even been paid?"

Krystal didn't move.

"So much has happened," Emma continued. "And so much more will happen. With or without your voice, you can still make a difference. We're going to save so many lives with the help of the Resistance. Tell me, Krystal, is your voice worth the lives of innocent people?"

Krystal turned slowly and met Emma's passionate gaze. The Privateer stood and with one final glance at Krystal, left.


	50. Chapter 49

"Get away! No one even wants you here!" Luke shouted at Issy as Emma joined the group a few days later in the sparring arena. Issy hissed.

"I'm here to help, you idiot!" She growled. Madeline stood, shaking her head behind Luke. She was clearly upset with her husband.

"How do we know you won't just turn around and stab us in the back?"

"Well you won't know if you never give me a chance!" Issy yelled back.

"Stop it already!" Emma finally shouted. "This is so stupid!"

"Yeah and it would be real stupid if your life was put on the line by a back-stabbing, punk, emo, tiger brat with a-"

"Stop it, Luke!" Maddie joined in. "You're not helping anything!"

"At least I'm not a good-for-nothing, lazy, selfish, over-protective leech-"

A slam from behind Emma silenced the name calling. The Privateer turned to see Krystal lumber across the chamber to join the group, carrying a huge wooden mallet. The two that had been arguing remained silent.

"I think Krystal agrees," Madeline stepped forward. "This arguing is pointless and stupid."

"We need to work together and remember who our enemy is," Emma said. "We have to remember what we're fighting for." Issy met Luke's eyes.

"I want to make things right. I see what power the Armada has and what destruction they can bring." Issy stated. "I've seen the err of my ways. I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Maddie. I see how stupid it was now and I just want to make it right."

"I want to protect my beloved," Luke said, almost as if in reply. "Even if I have to take down traitors and our own friends. I fight for my wife. She's all I have." Luke met Maddie's eyes, her cheeks blushing rosy red.

"So we agree?" Emma asked. "We're fighting the Armada, not each other."

"Guys! Come quick!" Anna burst through the door, hurriedly. "You need to see this!"

The docks were filled with ships- Valencian ships and they were crowded with battle-worn warriors- the Resistance. Emma's heart leapt a thousand times when she and the others arrived. Captain Blue, Calamity, Carter, and Captain Avery were already at the docks, speaking with a bruttish unicorn weiliding double knives. He wore a feathered tricorn speckled in gold and a captain's overcoat decorated with swirls and patterns of roses. "Emma, there you are!" Carter called. "This is Captain Sartini, he's the leader of the Resistance!"

"Greetings, young pirate." Captain Sartini bowed respectfully. "It's good to finally join you all."

"Jolly good, but what took you so long?" Captan Avery inquired. "It's been months!"

"We would've arrived sooner," Sartini said. "But the Armada has a tighter grip than you think."

"They're also a lot closer," a woman pirate spoke.

"This is my first mate, Contessa Argento," Sartini said. "She's kept close tabs on the Armada's movements."

"Things are dire, Captain, we need to discuss battle plans," Contessa said. "They may be right at our door."


	51. Chapter 50

A month later

Darkness loomed over Skull Island skyway like an ominous warning of what was to come. The pirates that dwelled and called the haven their home felt the heavy prescence of a coming storm. The battle stage was set, but were the soldier's ready? With a prayer holding them all together and hope the only option, the Resistance moved forward, onto battle.

Emma sweat heavily as she waited with her friends among the ranks of Resistance soliders onboard Sartini's ship. She held her sword tightly against the side of her leg, keeping it sheathed, for now. Her heart raced and her breath was quick as the ship sailed passed the once bright skyway.

Their plain was simple. They would send in ships as trade ships, carrying cargo, and raid and attack the Armada's base. The Resistance had informed them of all that had taken place in Flotsam, Tradewinds, and even Port Regal skyway. The Armada had seized complete control, like Fin had said, and Kane, himself, had taken Puerto Mico as his home and base of operations. That was their target and with carefully forged documents and hidden places in the Resistance's ships, the plan could actually work.

The ship stopped abruptly and mechanical footsteps were heard above as everyone stood completely still and completely silent. Emma looked around the room at those who were with her. The weary faces of the Valencian warriors, the strongest and bravest of Valencia, and at her friends; Issy, face set and eyes focused, standing beside Anna who had her eyes closed and head bowed as if in prayer and next to her was Krystal, standing and tall and strong. She looked like the bravest of them all. Madeline and Luke stood holding hands next to Calamity on the opposite side of the ship. Captain Blue also stood with them, holding both guns in her hands.

Emma sighed, taking a deep breath. This was it. Next stop: victory.

After a few seconds more, the footsteps faded and disappeared. The ship, jerking its passengers, started back on the path. Emma felt sick.

It didn't take long for the ship to stop again along with Emma's racing heart. Sartini came down to where the soldiers were all hiding and joined them. "This is it," He said. "This is the day we free the Spiral from the Armada once and for all. Remember your orders. Storm the premise, stay close to Carter and his group and get them into the main throne room. Then let them finish this battle, but stay close and be ready to assist them anyway you can. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yessir" rang out through the ranks of the soliders and Emma wondered if the Armada could hear their ruckus. But before she could even process it, the battle began. The warriors, shouting with suck ferocity, raced out of the ship and onto the docks and into the streets of Puerto Mico.

Emma hurried along with the fray, sticking close to Carter. He lead the group up and into the governor's mansion almost with ease. The others had taken on and overwhelmed many of the Armada troopers that had been stationed throughout the island, causing them great confusion and taking them down swiftly.

Carter lead them inside, flanked by other Valencian warriors. The Armada officers inside were quickly met with the steel of the Valencians' swords. Emma ran alongside Anna, heart beating faster than it ever had. She remembered what Bartleby had told her _dig deep to unlock the power._

She had all the power of Libra by her side, what did she have to fear? They would win, She knew they would. They had to for the sake of everything good. Quicker than she could imagine and after hurrying past hundreds of battling soldiers, they'd made it.

Before them stood the huge throne room Kane had made from the mansion of Puerto Mico's governor. And at the very end was Kane himself. He was tall and intimidating, eyes soulless and completely black. He appeared every bit the monster that Emma had heard him to be.

"Who are these uninvited guests?" Kane spoke grimly, like screeching cogwheels grinding past each other. "And what are they doing in my throne room?" Emma unsheathed her sword.

"Step down, Kane," Carter said. "This is the end of your reign."

"I think not," The clockwork king objected. "Stand down, young pirates. Before you hurt yourselves. You don't know what you're up against." He grabbed a gun from inside his coat. "Take this as a warning," He looked at it and then, swifter than a lightning strike, pointed the gun at Madeline and shot, bullet searing through the air. Quicker than Emma could process, Luke jumped just in front of his wife, bullet hitting him instead. He fell to his knees, blood oozing out of his wound.


	52. Chapter 51

Madeline's scream penetrated the ear and shook Emma to her core. The Swashbuckler ran and knelt by her husband's side while the others charged into battle. Emma watched the couple, shock paralyzing her. She didn't know what to do- attack Kane or try to heal Luke, but the realization that there was no way to heal him began to settle in. She could try to use magic, but the likelyhood was that Kane had put a magic barrier over the entire island and Emma no longer had the healing stone. Was there no hope for Luke?

"Emma!" Carter's shout brought her back to the present. Emma started towards her friends, jumping into action. Issy and Anna flanked Kane at the sides while Carter and Krystal took him on face-to-face, but his movements were so quick, he seemed unphased by his assailants. Still, Emma ran toward him with a new ferocity. This was for Luke now. If he died and they didn't defeat the clockwork king, then he would've died for nothing.

The memory of Lyn's death came rushing back to Emma as she ran to join the fight. The dark haired girl had died right before her eyes and she could do nothing about it. And it was all for nothing; just another civilian casualty in the middle of conflict. It meant nothing to anyone.

Emma focused all her anger and grief on Kane, completely losing sight of her surroundings. Bartleby's words echoed through her mind and she concentrated on the power she had and she felt it rising up inside her. With a single charged she hit Kane with her sword sending him staggering backward a few feet. Stunned, he tilted his mechanical face to the side.

"What strength you have for such a tiny pirate," He said, monotonously. "I did not comprehend such power." Emma sighed and heaved, charging at him once more. He was ready that time, blocking her attack and locking blades with her. "Such doom shall befall you that you will beg for death. Turn back now, young pirate, or face the wrath of the Armada."

"Never," She grunted. "I'd die a thousand deaths before surrendering to you."

"So be it," He said, remaining emotionless. He jumped back swiftly and leaped at her, but she, completely overwhelmed by the power of her parallel, dodged it. Emma took her sword and in one powerful, fast movement knocked Kane's sword from his hand.

Acting quick, Emma struck at him several times, but the clockwork king continued to block the attacks almost with grace. But Emma could tell she had unnerved him.

Out of nowhere, Issy jumped into the battle and stabbed Kane in his abdominal area, but it did little to effect him. His only reaction was a shocked glance at the tiger girl, but it was his last for Carter struck him down with a blow to his neck. His masked face flew from his very bindings. Lastly, Krystal swept him off his feet and Anna set a curse apon him, sending spirits to attack and finish him off.

The clockwork king lay limp before them. His broken, mechanical body twitched with a jerk every so often, but he was definitely dead. Emma sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead, calming down. Issy chuckled. "We did it," She said. Just then, Emma turned back quickly, remembering Luke, and crouched by Maddie's side. Luke was still alive.

"You idiot!" Maddie cried as she held her husband's head in her lap. The others joined them just as quickly. Carter took a spot by Maddie's other side and Issy, Anna, and Krystal were on the opposite side of Luke.

"I c-couldn't let him take you from me," He gasped. "I-I ca-can't live without you." He held his hand up to his wife's face and she held her hand on his, tears streaming down in rivers. His face was fighteningly pale and a puddle of blood was forming underneath him. He wouldn't survive.

"But I can't live without you!" Maddie screamed at him, crying hystarically. "I'm pregnant!"


	53. Chapter 52

"What?" Luke gasped, his eyes widening. "W-why didn't y-you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't," Maddie said. "I knew you wouldn't let me fight."

"Luke," Carter said. "Stop this, you need to rest. For Maddie." Issy stood and turned away, clearly shaken, and walked off.

"There's no point," Anna said, voice heavy. "It's too late."

"Don't say that!" Maddie screamed at her, eyes blazing wildly.

"M-Maddie," Luke gasped. His wife looked back down at him. "I love you so m-much. I k-know you'll be a good mother. Raise... o-our...ch-child well..." With the last of his strength, he sat upward and kissed his wife one last time. It was sweet and only lasted for a few seconds before he fell back limp, lifeless, dead. Madeline screamed with all the sorrow that was within her, her body violently shaking. Emma sobbed beside her friend, feeling the girl's pain.

"E-Emma," Issy said. Emma glanced up, vision blurry from tears. Issy stood before them, face red with emotion. She held something in her hands and when Emma realized what it was, she leapt up and took it. She held in her hands the Eye of Bartleby. "He had it over there," Issy pointed to where a golden chest sat in the throne room, her voice shaky. Emma sighed.

"I-I guess this means we can go home now," She said. "We can all go home."

Emma brought the Eye of Bartleby back to Libra that night and was met with joyous shouts that weighed heavy on her as her grief for Luke's death was still fresh. "I knew you could do it, Lady Feathersong!" Bartleby cooed. He turned and placed the eye back into its socket and removed his eyepatch once and for all. He glowed with joy that turned sour in Emma's eyes. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah," She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked, standing nearby.

"We lost a friend," Emma said. "In the battle against Kane."

"I-I'm so sorry," Bartleby said. "Have I caused you such trouble?"

"No," Emma stated. "We decided to fight him ourselves."

"Death is something to be pondered," Blossom said. "How it can dwell in the same world as Life and yet make it all so balanced. I suppose it takes a wizard to understand, or at least one to figure out." She met Emma's eyes. The Theurgist's throat tightened. Then she let go of all she was keeping inside. She cried and cried, held in Blossom's arms. With Life, she decided, there must be death.


	54. Epilogue

_Several months later_

Emma sat with Carter underneath a tree in Ravenwood. The shade provided cool relief from Wizard City's hot sun and a nice place to relax and reflect and what had brought them there.

In the months that followed Luke's death, Madeline had gone through several phases of grief. In one episode, she'd sliced her hair clean off and left it shorter than even Issy's while everyone else was able to get back to their normal lives.

Anna continued to study Necromancy and had her heart set on taking Malistaire's place as professor.

Krystal found that her new muteness was not as hindering as she originally believed and instead chose to stay in Skull Island and help the pirates and Resistance in anyway she could alongside Calamity and Captain Blue.

Issy had come back with the group and accepted responsibility for her actions, but gracious Ambrose let her off with a slap on the wrist especially since Madeline had forgiven her. The two had become close again, Issy helping Maddie deal with her grief, and Issy finally took the wizard test, at Ambrose's suggestion; she was a conjurer, an artist. She worked hard and passionately. She was a prodigy at the art.

Carter and Emma grew close as well. The two had sat together at that tree almost everyday, talking and laughing. And eventually confessing their feelings for each other.

Carter held Emma close to him and their hands interlocked warmly as they gazed out upon the scenery. "Luke would be sitting here with Maddie right now if he were still with us," Carter stated. He'd spent his time grieving his best friend's death alongside Maddie, but he's found a new light in it all and figured the diviner would want him to live his life and confess to Emma, as he had done.

"Yeah,"Emma agreed sadly. "But for some reason, the Spiral seems to have been balanced by his death."

"True."

"But I guess with life there must be death," Emma concluded. Carter kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Yes," Carter agreed. "But as long as there's balance, there is peace."

"Aww, look at you two!" Issy chuckled walking up to them. The tiger girl seemed to glow with optimism. "The weather is too nice to be talking about depressing stuff."

"Hey, Issy." Emma smiled.

"All I know," Issy smiled. "Is that our stories still aren't over yet. Just because there's balance now doesn't mean that there will be in a few years. We have to stay strong and keep fighting the good fight. That's the way the world works. That's the way the Spiral keeps it's balance."

* * *

Welp that's it! (I was struggling at the end there, that's why it's so corny XD) I really hope ya'll all enjoyed this series. It was a lot of fun to write! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about both stories and if you'll be reading the version I post on Deviantart. I am going to sit down and edit Eagle101 and Eagle102 and make them way better (without changing major plot points of course) and then post them on DA while also updating the versions I posted here because I know they really aren't that great. Thanks so much for all the support you've given me, it really means a lot!

For those who follow me or just want to know what I'll be writing next, here's a little peak at my schedule:

Next:

House Of Aoikasai- House of Anubis fanfic: Jenna Stevens unravels a mystery surrounding the strange house she resides in while attending her new British boarding school. *already posted*

A Week At Willow Wood- Bible fanfic (that sounds really weird doesn't it?): Eternity Lynch must find a way out of her comfort zone in order to enjoy a week at Christian camp and learns an important lesson about fear and the power of God.

Onyx Club- Winx club fanfic: Windy Lockhart is a fairy with untapped potential who has never attended a fairy school when she is forced into attending Alfea by the fairy of Photography and gets involved in some crazy adventures.

Thank you so much again!


End file.
